Misión Conquistar a Hinata ¡ ttebayó!
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Chapter VIII: "Los ninjas también se divierten". Cuando Sasuke lo sintió lo suficientemente cerca cerró los ojos y dio tranquilamente el último mordisco a su comida. —¿Qué quieres ahora, dobe? —la horrible cara de Puerco-Uzumaki expresaba inocencia y eso sólo significaba que quería pedir algo.
1. Prólogo: Colores -- I: Promesa

**Título: **Misión Conquistar a Hinata, ¡'ttebayo!

**Tipo: **Long-fic.

**Género:** Comedia Romántica.

**Pareja Principal: **Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyüga.

**Advertencias: ** / Posible Ooc en algunos capítulos. /

**Autora: **Nahi Shite.

**PRÓLOGO**

Neblina.

Oscuridad.

Mis ojos se resisten a cumplir con su función natural.

Un murmullo lejano me mantiene alerta…, oigo mi nombre, sí, estoy seguro, pero es dicho con tal suavidad que a duras penas lo reconozco.

¿Quién es? Intento gritar, exclamar un poderoso "aquí estoy", pero mi boca no responde, mis labios pesan… mucho.

Neblina.

Oscuridad.

¡Blanco! Ahora el suelo es blanco…

¡Quién pronuncia mi nombre con tal insistencia! Tristeza, lágrimas… gemidos, no son míos, son ajenos.

Blanco, blanco, blanco: sus ojos.

Neblina.

Oscuridad.

Blanco: sus ojos.

Negro, oscuro…

Azabache: su cabello.

Mis oídos retumban ante su voz, siento mi corazón desbocado. Sigue llamándome… ¿quién eres? No te preocupes por mí, no llores.

—¡Naruto-kun!

El mundo tiembla. Mis ojos desorbitados fijos en el resplandor, ya no siento mis piernas; mi razón lo capta como un rayo, mi corazón se estremece.

Rojo: la sangre.

Puedo verlo. Un cuerpo herido, el rojo lo posee. Un mechón amarillo se muestra victorioso…

Ese cuerpo, mi cuerpo.

De nuevo oscuridad, neblina, siento mareo… mis párpados caen vencidos.

Tantos colores.

Blanco, azabache.

Hinata.

**I.**

**PROMESA.**

Pegados.

Así estaban sus párpados.

Un rayo escurridizo se posó sobre ellos y él, fastidiado, se protegió con sus manos del insoportable e inhumano resplandor. Inhumano, sí, inhumano, esa palabra era la correcta, ¡describía perfectamente el hecho de ser despertado a esas horas de la madrugada!

Aunque aún no había visto la hora, ni siquiera abría los ojos…, pero estaba seguro que debía ser tempranísimo.

Tan temprano que Sakura todavía no había llegado a tocar el timbre ni a tumbar la puerta de su departamento mientras lo llamaba a gritos con infinidad de insultos y reproches sólo por ir tarde al entrenamiento o a una misión, tan temprano que seguramente Sasuke ni siquiera había conectado su plancha para el cabello –¡porque estaba seguro que tenía una!-o quizá no estaría ni cepillándoselo aún, tan temprano que Kakashi-sensei seguramente no había empezado con su lectura pervertida…

¡Y eso ya era mucho decir!

En una situación así solamente se podía llegar a una conclusión: era endemoniadamente temprano y él un madrugador sin vocación.

Se removió inquieto entre las sábanas y estiró los brazos con pereza a medida que una ligera brisa le azotó el rostro haciéndole sonreír, pero su sonrisa no fue permanente, casi al instante su nariz se contrajo levemente y frunció el ceño ante un nada agradable pero muy familiar olor.

¡Demonios, cómo odiaba el olor a hospital!

Entonces su mente maquinó con su única neurona como gasolina y de golpe sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron en todo su esplendor para ser invadidos por el blanco; el blanco del suelo, de las sábanas, las paredes… Todo en ese maldito lugar era blanco y lo odiaba.

"_¿Qué diablos pasó, ´ttebayo?"_

Hizo un notable esfuerzo para incorporarse y un extraño, breve y punzante dolor le atravesó el abdomen. Ya sentado, descubrió con asombro las vendas que le cubrían desde el pecho a la cintura, pasando también por el hombro derecho.

—¿Una batalla…? —se cuestionó en un susurro. Frunció el ceño. No, no podía ser posible, de ser así, lo recordaría. ¡Naruto Uzumaki jamás olvida una pelea! No podía hacerlo si quería convertirse en hokage, ¡y vaya que lo haría!

Se dispuso a pensar, rascándose el mentón lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos.

No recordaba mucho.

Lo último que le venía era un leve flas-back de sí mismo caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a paso tranquilo en dirección a Ichiraku, era el tan esperado día de "compre dos tazones de ramen con extra puerco y le encimamos uno de res" y sí: estaba emocionado, muy emocionado. Y cómo no, si se iba a llenar de ramen hasta por las orejas, pensaba comer hasta que se le "soplara" el ombligo y eso lo hacía feliz.

Sakura no había querido acompañarlo, pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto, es más, quería comer solo, sería lo mejor… ¡más para él y menos sufrimiento para la billetera de sapo!

No más, hasta ahí llegaba la memoria.

Suspiró hondamente sintiéndose algo irritado; no era para nada agradable el estar tan desinformado de su propia vida.

Un débil gemido llamó pronto su atención y le hizo girar la cabeza noventa grados a la derecha, encontrándose con aquella figura que protagonizaba sus últimamente comunes fantasías.

Se sonrojó, podía asegurarlo.

Hinata Hyüga sentada a su lado en una silla, la cabeza recostada al borde de la camilla y los brazos esparcidos en la misma, los cabellos oscuros mezclándose con el blanco de las cobijas y cubriendo el pálido rostro femenino.

En un impulso algo atrevido se abrió camino con la yema y apartó los rebeldes cabellos para hacer contacto con la piel tibia de sus mejillas. La oyó suspirar y sintió su propia piel erizarse ante este pequeño acto… ¡Dios, habría matado por oírla pronunciar su nombre ahí y ahora!

Ahora el suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Ella se veía tan tierna, tan frágil, tan linda, tan infantil, tan tranquila, tan tímida. Era tan bella. Y él se había tardado tanto para reconocerla. ¡Idiota!

¡Y es que era un idiota universal! ¡El campeón mundial de los retrasados mentales!; En el diccionario debía aparecer su foto al lado de la palabra idiota, de estúpido, de retrasado, de imbécil, de descerebrado y mil más.

¿De qué le servía apreciarla ahora que ya era demasiado tarde? Ahora ya ambos estaban comprometidos en una relación; él con Sakura, ella con Kiba. Claro, y lo peor, lo peor de lo peor, es que fue él quien le pidió a la ninja médico que se volviese su novia y mucho antes de que Kiba intentase algo con Hinata.

Y es que pensaba que serían felices, pensaba que amaba a Sakura, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Muchos fueron los factores que lo llevaron entenderlo, pero sin duda gran parte de su despertar se debió a los endemoniados celos que sentía al ver al perruno cerca de la Hyüga. No era un sentimiento normal y, después de negarlo mucho tiempo, tuvo que aceptarlo.

Celos que quemaban, que le ardían, que lo carcomían por dentro. Tenía que controlarse de la manera más increíble para no saltar y separarlo de un golpe cuando la abrazaba; afortunadamente jamás los había visto cerca de un beso, porque seguramente no hubiera podido controlarse y Kurama saldría a relucir en todo su esplendor.

Sentía celos porque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo siempre supo que Hinata era suya. Era suya y no quería compartirla con nadie…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos posesivos y retiró con lentitud sus dedos sobre el rostro de ella. Si ella estaba contenta con Kiba, entonces no podía hacer nada. Él no tenía ningún derecho a proclamarla como suya, no era nadie y, aunque le doliese en el alma admitirlo, no la merecía.

Si ella era feliz entonces él no podía intentar algo, sería injusto.

Además, estaba con Sakura, sí…

—Y llevamos una hermosa relación… —sonrió con amargura, ironía y diversión—, ella enamorada de mi mejor amigo y yo loco por ti.

_¿Por qué estamos juntos? ¿Por compromiso?_

—No sé, sólo estamos juntos pues, para… ¡ah!, pues para no estar solos.

Cubrió suavemente la pálida mejilla con su mano. Era adictiva su piel, su tibieza, su textura. Sin darse cuenta ya la acariciaba con lentitud, su mentón era tan fino… y sus labios…

—N-na…ru…

Abrió los ojos esperando un "to" que nunca llegó y sonrió con viveza. ¡Aquello había mandado todo al diablo!

Palpó suavemente los labios carnosos…

No se daría por vencido.

_¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ´ttebayo! El futuro hokage, el hiperactivo ninja número uno de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, qué va, de todo el país del fuego. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, ¡no, señor! Voy a conquistarte, Hinata-chan…_

La conquistaría, la enamoraría cada día por el resto de la vida si era necesario. Aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

—Es una promesa…


	2. II:Visitas Más Que Inoportunas ¡Ttebayó!

**II. **

**VISITAS MÁS QUE INOPORTUNAS ¡´TTEBAYÓ!**

Los ojos azules rodaron por milésima vez; llevaba más de media hora contando las hormiguitas que marchaban ordenadamente sobre la pared como pequeños soldaditos.

¿Por qué no se levantaba y echaba un paseíto por la villa?

Dejando a un lado el hecho de sentirse adolorido y entumido hasta los cabellos, la razón era una sola: Hinata usaba sus piernas como almohada.

La miró de nuevo y los ojos azules se iluminaron con ternura…

¿Desde cuándo estaría ella ahí?

_Seguramente pasó la noche en el hospital, debe estar cansada…_

¿Estarían turnándose sus amigos para acompañarlo en la noche? Un "piedra, papel o tijera" seguramente fue el sorteo más adecuado para elegir quién sería su compañero en la primera…, porque era la primera, ¿verdad?

Negó con pesar y suspiró profundamente. No podía estar seguro de nada, pero al menos agradecía que Hinata hubiese sido la perdedora en el juego –porque dejaba de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki si no habían echado suerte para cuidarlo, pudo imaginar a Sasuke haciendo trampa con su sharingan, anticipando los movimientos de los otros, y una sarta de insultos cruzó su mente-. Había sido algo bueno porque lo menos que hubiese querido sería despertar y toparse de lleno con la cara de su insulso mal llamado "mejor amigo", tampoco le agradaría ni pizca congelarse con las facciones de Neji, o reventarse los tímpanos con un alarido de Lee, o…

A duras penas pudo percatarse de que la puerta se abría. Una mujer de ojos miel y con el cabello castaño amarrado en una alta coleta le sonrió alegremente, por su vestimenta puso suponer fácilmente que se trataba de una enfermera.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto, ya despertaste! —exclamó ella con extrema naturalidad mientras abría las persianas y los rayos golpearon de lleno sobre los ojos azules, achicándolos—. Se te iba haciendo tarde, muchacho.

—Yo… —parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Bueno, no creo que dormido sea el término adecuado, —dudó un momento y continuó con voz de suspenso—yo mejor diría: en estado casi vegetativo.

Una gota resbaló por su cien. Si esa mujer pretendía calmar a sus pacientes…

—Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo en estado "casi vegetativo"? —corrigió con cansancio, mientras perdía su mano mecánicamente entre los oscuros cabellos de la dormida Hinata.

—Ah, pues solamente dos semanas —respondió ella reparando más en tres flores del jarroncito sobre la mesita que en el mismo rubio.

Y si no hubiese sido porque Hinata estaba en su regazo y porque el cuerpo le dolía de manera jodidamente abusiva, Naruto hubiese llegado al techo de un solo brinco. Y es que, joder… ¡dos semanas eran mucho tiempo!

Catorce días, cada uno con veinticuatro horas… eso daba trescientos treinta y seis, ¡sí!, y cada hora tenía sesenta minutos, sesenta por trescientos treinta y seis, eso equivalía más o menos a…

Bueno, el punto es que era mucho tiempo para pasarlo postrado en una maldita cama de hospital.

—¿Qué? —suspiró con desconsuelo y se echó para atrás con la mirada perdida en el techo—Al menos explíqueme porqué estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Yo no te puedo decir mucho sobre eso, solamente soy la enfermera de turno y no tengo mucha información que digamos. —confesó la mujer, cada vez más entretenida en las labores de la habitación—Pero si yo fuera tú le preguntaría a ella.

Naruto supo inmediatamente que se refería a Hinata, aunque la enfermera en ningún momento le dirigió una mirada ni señal, después de todo era la única en el lugar aparte de ellos dos.

_Hinata…_

—Después de todo ella es una de las personas que te trajeron, al menos eso es lo que he oído. Todos con esos hermosos ojitos blancos. ¡Los del clan Hyüga son tan simpáticos!—exclamó ella con voz cantarina y la ensoñación a flor de piel.

La sorpresa le golpeó nuevamente, cada vez que conseguía una respuesta se abrían paso más interrogantes en su mente

¿Hinata lo había traído?

¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella?

¿Qué hacía con el clan Hyüga? Según lo que recordaba, no era muy apegado a esta familia-aunque deseaba serlo en un futuro no muy lejano-, pero ya no podía estar seguro de nada. Su mente parecía una máquina dañada.

¿Por qué habían sido los primeros en socorrerle?

Se mordió el labio mientras detallaba con disimulo el angelical rostro arrastrado por Morfeo, y una de las preguntas que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hace rato surgió al fin: —Y… ¿desde cuándo está acá?

La joven mujer se dignó a mirarlo y alzó una ceja, posando las manos en las caderas. —Pues desde hace cinco minutos. Si tú me viste entrar, bakka.

Ahora sí por poco se cae de la camilla. Esa figura femenina le estaba enloqueciendo por completo, colmaba su paciencia, aunque no es como si ésta fuera muy abundante. En fin, lo estaba hartando.

—¡No estoy hablando de usted, ´ttebayó! —exclamó con desespero, mientras apuntaba exageradamente a la Hyüga con el índice—¡Me refiero a ella, ella, ella, Hinata Hyüga!

—Ah, ella… —dedujo ella al fin y sonrió complacida.

_¡Pero qué enfermera tan elevada me mandaron ´ttebayó, ¿por qué a mí?!_

—¡Sí, ella! —ya no le importó alzar el tono de voz—¿será que ya me puede responder o qué hay que hacer en este verriondo hospital para que a uno lo complazcan?

La castaña frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

—¡Sshh! Qué muchacho tan maleducado. —suspiró y cerró los ojos resignada—No se ha movido de aquí en dos semanas. Aunque todos le insistiesen en que estarías bien, se ha negado rotundamente a marcharse salvo para darse una ducha o comer algo. Ha sido tan gentil… y tú empiezas a gritar de esa manera tan salvaje mientras duerme…

Y sí, lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal…, pero no podía olvidar que la culpa de todos los males del mundo los tenía esa mujer por exasperarlo de tal manera. ¡Joder! Y ahora venía a sermonearlo con esa cara de _Uchiha Sasuke, niño guay_ y lo hacía sentir peor que Jiraiya en un baño termal lleno de ancianas.

—… Deberías ser un poco más considerado con tu novia, sabes, yo de ella ya te hubiera botado a la…

—¡¿Qué?! —al ver la cara de disgusto de la mujer, se dio cuenta de que otra vez había usado el tono de voz incorrecto—Hinata-chan no es mi novia,´ttebayó —dijo en un murmuro, mientras sus mejillas bronceabas se tornaban de un color rosa y desviaba la mirada a la ventana para no chocarse con la sonrisa burlona de la extraña mujer.

—¿Que no es tu novia? ¡Sí, cómo no! —una sonora carcajada retumbó en la habitación, y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Ella se llevaba las manos al abdomen, intentando detenerlas, aunque Naruto pensó que no lo intentaba con suficiente fuerza, y después de un largo rato paró. Los ojos aguados y las mejillas sonrosadas de la risa.

¿Qué era tan gracioso? Ni idea. Como había pensado desde hace rato: a esa mujer le faltaba un tornillo, o quizá todos.

—Me encantaría estar riéndome todo el día contigo, pero yo sí tengo muchas cosas que hacer —la vio caminar hasta la entrada y alzar la mano a modo de despedida—, al rato paso a verte.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado y una oleada de calor le azotó el rostro al recordar que no estaba solo.

_Novia, novia… Hinata-chan._

_Sakura-chan._

Negó deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos, y deseó de manera inconscientemente consciente que lo dicho por la enfermera sin nombre fuese real.

Dio un leve respingo cuando Hinata empezó a removerse perezosa y, al ver cómo le miraba sorprendida con esas orbes opalinas y cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, pensó que Hinata Hyüga era por mucho la mujer más hermosa de Konoha, del país del fuego, del mundo ninja entero.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces aún sin poder asimilar con tranquilidad la mirada cielo que se mostraba ante ella y, de sopetón, se percató de la posición en que se encontraba, ¡Dios, había estado durmiendo en las piernas de Naruto! Abrió los ojos a todo dar y las manos se movieron solas impulsándole lejos de la camilla en un milisegundo, la silla se balanceó un momento sobre las patas traseras y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la heredera Hyüga estaba aporreada en el suelo y con las piernas arriba.

Naruto se movió rápidamente a la orilla para verla desde arriba, preocupado e indeciso sobre ir a ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? —. Y reprimió una sonrisa tratando de no pensar en lo gracioso de la situación.

Ella brincó como un resorte y en un parpadeo se puso de pie, a una distancia exageradamente prudente de él.

—S-sí… —pronunció a duras penas, mientras jugaba con sus índices y mantenía la miraba baja. Ambos supieron al instante que el rostro femenino estaba completamente rojo, aún sin verlo.

El rubio suspiró aliviado y le ofreció una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno!, llegué a preocuparme.

Ella no lo miró, y Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo; Ahora Hinata estaba más retraída de lo normal y él no podía hacer nada para romper la barrera que los separaba de manera tan drástica.

¡Joder, cómo si no estuviese lo suficientemente nervioso!

Ella tenía que empeorarlo todo con su silencio, ese misterioso jueguito con sus manos y la insoportable mirada al suelo… ¡Por Kami-sama, era intolerablemente linda!

¿Y desde cuándo Naruto Uzumaki estaba más de un minuto sin soltar palabra? Lo admitió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir, pero algo se le ocurriría y mejor que fuera pronto porque no creía que ni Hinata ni él soportaran el tenso ambiente que se creó en un instante.

Giró el rostro y miró por el ventanal. Algo tenía que hacer…

Para su sorpresa, Hinata fue la primera en hablar y romper el sepulcral silencio.

—¿E-estás bien, Naruto-kun? —dijo en apenas un murmuro, observándolo por entre las pestañas.

Él la miró y le respondió con una sonrisa. —Sí, ¡no te preocupes por mí ´ttebayó! Soy fuerte.

Aquella línea de dientes perfectamente blancos, los deliciosos labios hermosamente deformados por el gesto, las marquitas en los cachetes tostados..., todo, todo en él era tan adorable, pero sin dudas sus ojos ganaban el premio gordo, eran tan, pero tan, pero tan espectaculares que no pudo resistir su brillo por mucho tiempo y terminó evitándolos demasiado pronto.

Le encantaba Naruto, aunque nunca hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo en voz alta.

Él siempre era tan alegre, inmensamente amable, tan constante, jamás se daba por vencido, era gracioso y tierno, en ocasiones también pícaro, gritón, para muchos escandaloso y, para ella, extremadamente apuesto. Además Naruto siempre sabía exactamente qué decir en cualquier situación, él nunca estaba callado…

Bueno, ahora lo estaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se sentía tan débil que se le hacía difícil pronunciar palabra? No, antes, cuando le había respondido sonó perfectamente bien. ¿Entonces? Quizá… ¡le cambiaron a su Naruto-kun!

Eso solía suceder en los hospitales, ¿no?

Ah, no, eso sólo pasaba con los recién nacidos. Con un muchacho tan mayor era absurdo.

Tal vez era un impostor… Descartado, reconocería ese chakra donde fuera.

¡Ajá! ¿Entonces?

Lo miró justo antes de que gritara y se cubriera el estómago con una mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro. Se alarmó en seguida y de un salto se posicionó a su lado. —¡N-Naruto-kun!

Él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor y dejó a la vista su abdomen completamente vendado. —Me duele, ´ttebayó…

Sin pensarlo siquiera le palpó la zona con extremo cuidado. No le gustaba verlo sufrir y le preocupaba en sobremanera ese dolor. —¿Dónde te duele, Naruto-kun?...

—Por ahí, Hinata-chan, por ahí…

Recorrió lentamente cada centímetro del estómago completamente vendado y no pudo evitar notar la asombrosa firmeza de éste, ¿sería así todo el cuerpo de Naruto? No, luego pensaría en eso…

Frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse en hallar el origen del malestar. Se le hacía difícil, claro, pero nada era más importante y pronto se halló completamente entregada a la tarea.

¿Sería acaso una herida abierta? Era su última hipótesis, pero la descartó al no notar rastro de sangre.

Naruto no se había quejado desde hace rato,quizás el dolor había desaparecido. Aliviada subió la mirada y descubrió con horror una sonrisa traviesa junto a una mueca picarona desfigurando adorablemente el rostro felino, el cual estaba arrolladoramente cerca.

Al instante sintió una oleada de calor azotarle el rostro y supo que debía estar más roja que un tomate maduro. Sin controlarse, desvió el cuello con brusquedad y dio un largo paso atrás para alejarse, pero él no la dejó: Naruto había pasado uno de sus brazos por su espalda, justo por la curvatura de su cintura y la acercó aún más a él con firmeza.

Estaban tan cerca que Hinata tuvo que empuñar las manos en el cuerpo masculino para evitar el roce de sus pechos. Se sintió sorprendida, anonadada por su presencia, mareada y embriagada por su olor terriblemente varonil.

—Ten más cuidado, Hinata-chan, podrías caer de nuevo…

Su aliento le golpeaba la frente.

—L-lo siento.

—Está bien, ´ttebayó… —el brazo en la cintura la empujó más a él y, abochornada, tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos—, para eso estoy yo, ´ttebayó.

Y sintió que se derretía lentamente. Entre sus brazos, con aquellos pozos azules ahogándola, sintiendo su respiración, el exquisito calor que despedía el cuerpo de Naruto…, su sonrisa.

Estaba perdida en él, la habitación giraba a su alrededor e intentó afianzarse más a las vendas de su pecho, pues creía caer..., algo imposible, pues estaba bien segura entre sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No supo cómo responder cuando él se empezó a acercar. Los orbes cielo brillaron con especial resplandor y Hinata supo que estaba completamente rendida, ella no podía no moverse…

Naruto la quería besar y ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para desmayarse.

Ya no le importó Kiba, ni Sakura, ni su padre, ni el clan…, nada. Ahora sólo estaban Naruto y ella, sus respiraciones inestables y los latidos acelerados bajo sus manos y en el pecho propio.

Suspiró con descarado deseo, pero no se avergonzó. Estaban muy cerca, sólo unos centímetros más y sentiría los labios masculinos abrazando los suyos. Entrecerró los ojos, sus mejillas coloreadas...

—N-na…ru…

Y ambos se estrellaron contra el mundo cuando tocaron la puerta. Hinata lo empujó, echándose para atrás y él se acomodó en la camilla, simulando normalidad. Ambos apenados y con la vista en la madera.

—¡S-siga!

Dijo él con pena y frustración. ¡Joder! Toda su espléndida actuación se había ido a la mierda…, y estaba tan, pero tan cerca…

¿Quién era el desgraciado que se atrevió a atropellar tan mágico momento? Lo despedazaría lentamente.

Pronto dejó de pensar, ambos lo hicieron, pues tras el umbral de la puerta les sonreían la linda Sakura Haruno y el perruno Kiba Inuzuka.

La novia de él.

El novio de ella.

_Ahora sí todo se fue al caño._


	3. III: Kiba, Sakura y Canasta

Palabras: 2300.

**III.**

**KIBA, SAKURA Y CANASTA.**

Hinata no era una chica mala, hasta se consideraba buena persona: siempre procuraba ser amable con los demás, jamás le escondía el ramen a Naruto, ni una sola vez se burló de la frentesota de Sakura, toleraba a Ice-Uchiha y las eternas cantaletas de Neji sobre la fuerza del destino sin quejarse en lo más mínimo- al menos no verbalmente-, le había dicho a Lee que el verde le quedaba de perlas y hasta había consolado a Sai cuando _quién sabe qué idiota_ dijo que parecía un maldito transexual con esa ombliguera… ¡Si a Sai le gustaba entonces estaba bien!

A pesar de todas sus buenas acciones, Kami-sama parecía odiarla.

Y es que se suponía que Kiba estaba de misión fuera de la aldea, pero aquel sujeto parado bajo el marco de la puerta no era ni su hermano gemelo ni un espíritu, no señor, era Kiba Inuzuka en carne y hueso; y algo le decía que a este Kiba de carne y hueso no le alegraba mucho verla allí, en la habitación de su único y supremo rival amoroso.

Se sintió mal por lo que había _casi _pasado con Naruto; después de todo ella tenía novio y él tenía novia, después de todo ella misma era amiga de su novia y él amigo de su novio, después de todo eran todos amigos.

Y, aunque amara a Naruto, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado… y eso la incluía.

Por un segundo _casi _agradeció que llegaran, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sí, Hinata Hyüga era una buena persona.

Naruto no era un tipo malo, en ningún mundo un héroe se consideraba malo y Naruto era precisamente eso: un héroe. Sin mencionar el hecho de haber derrotado a Pein, de paso salvando a toda la aldea, Uzumaki había hecho múltiples acciones generosas, buenas, heroicas a lo largo de sus diecisiete añitos de vida. Le pateó el trasero a Neji en las finales de los exámenes chunnin –no le sirvió para una mierda, por cierto, ya que al marica de Orochimaru se le ocurrió destruir la aldea; _cosa rara-_, soportaba día tras día los pucheros y constantes lloriqueos de Sasuke y sus manías obsesivas de emo; Ah, y claro, a él también le había pateado el trasero hace unos meses para hacerlo volver a las malas o a las malas…

Pero Naruto Uzumaki no sólo era bueno para patear traseros y hacer de psicólogo, claro que no, él era mucho más que eso; Naruto Uzumaki era una persona gentil, amistosa, generosa y sobretodo _sensible, _¡Que lo dijera el cejotas!; hace un tiempo le aconsejó que dejara el verde a un lado, hace décadas que había pasado de moda y no le favorecía para nada a su figura… debía buscar un color que hiciera resaltar sus ojos negros.

Ah, y hasta le dijo a Sai que andando con esa ombliguera sólo hacía que todos pensaran que era más maricón que Orochimaru, lo hacía ver como un maldito transexual la verdad… ¡Y es que alguien le tenía que ser sincero al pobre pintor con problemas emocionales!

Si había sido un sujeto tan extraordinario, ¿entonces por qué los dioses le tenían tantísima bronca?

Primero, aparece en un degenerado hospital con un dolor absurdo en todo su hermoso cuerpito, luego se entera que ha estado allí por dos semanas (¡Dos semanas!), que el clan Hyuuga lo auxilió, no recuerda una mierda, tiene la cabeza vuelta un chiquero y aparte con un jodido hambre del demonio… Lo único bueno que se llevó fue ver a Hinata a su lado, y cuando estaba a punto de probar esos jugosos labios ¡Zas!: al destino se le ocurría aparecer allí a esos dos –y no era por citar a Neji, Dios lo ampare si fuera así-, simplemente estaba salado.

En fin, una de las características de Naruto era su actitud positiva. Quizá debía tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas; si quería empezar algo serio con Hinata, tenía que hacer todo al derecho…, es decir, no podía andarse besando con ella cuando ambos estaban comprometidos de alguna manera, y claro, no era como si a Sakura le fuera a sangrar el corazón si eso pasaba, pero seguramente a Kiba sí.

Y lo menos que quería Naruto era lastimar a alguien, menos a un amigo.

_Casi_ agradeció el hecho de que hubiesen llegado para rescatarlo de su conciencia.

En fin, ya había captado la idea, todo había sido una señal de los dioses, así que primero lo primero, había una manera correcta de hacer las cosas y para no perderse o equivocarse, Naruto recurrió a una lista mental –había que ser ordenado alguna vez, ¡joder!-:

Terminar dulcemente con Sakura-chan.

Ayudarle en su conquista con Sasuke-teme.

Hacer que Kiba se olvide de Hinata-chan, consiguiéndole una novia o ya vería cómo.

Conquistar a Hinata-chan.

Hacerse novio de Hinata-chan.

Hablar con Don Hiashi Hyuuga-sama… (Opcional)

Casarse con Hinata-chan.

Tener siete hijos con Hinata-chan y vivir con Hinata-chan en la mansión hokage.

Vivir feliz por siempre con Hinata-chan, comiendo mucho ramen hecho por Hinata-chan.

Plan simple y perfecto.

¡Dios, sí que era una persona ejemplar!; ya tenía el modelo de su vida totalmente ideado.

Aparte era un _Don Juan_ completo, así que más valía que Hinata se fuera alistando porque el tren del amor _Naruto_ estaba a punto de zarpar…¡Chú, chú!

Ah, pero esperen, ¿qué era eso que Sakura-chan traía en las manos?: Una canasta. ¿Con qué, manzanas o…? ¡Jesús, Sakura con una canasta sólo podía significar un caso mortal de HYAPDA! (Horribles Y Asquerosas Píldoras De Alimento), y seguramente se las haría tragar todas, una por una… o a la vez. De sólo pensarlo…

¿Es que acaso esa mujer no podía hacer nada con buen sabor?

—¡Hey, Naruto! —saludó el Inuzuka con su habitual tono jovial, levantando una mano, mientras se adentraba al cuarto, seguido de Sakura—, oí que estabas grave, pero yo no te veo tan mal. Como dicen: "mala hierba nunca muere", ¿no? —rió.

Naruto sonrió.

—Es cierto. Uno esperaría que con tus patéticas habilidades ninjas ya te hubieran asesinado, pero supongo que el dicho se dice por algo.

El castaño iba a responder, pero al ver a su novia rezagada en un rincón su atención se desvió inevitablemente. —¿Y tú que haces aquí, Hinata? —preguntó, mientras parpadeaba para asegurarse de que el cansancio no le estuviera pasando factura.

—Etto, pues… Kiba-kun, yo justamente estaba visitando a Naruto-kun —bajó la mirada y ahí estaba nuevamente jugando con los dedos—, como Sakura-chan estaba de misión con Kiba-kun y Kakashi-sensei… entonces yo… pensé que se sentiría muy solo si no veía a nadie al despertar… así que vine.

¡Y que maldita mentirosa se había vuelto! La realidad era que le había hecho una corta visita de dos semanas, pero eso ni Kiba ni Sakura necesitaban saberlo, tampoco Naruto.

—Ah, veo.— Kiba no era tonto, y ardía de celos. Para él no era un secreto que Hinata albergaba todavía sentimientos había el cabeza hueca rubio, sentimientos que seguramente tenían más potencia de los que profesaba a él, pero no podía armar una escenita cada vez que se le viniera en gana, así que fingió ignorancia –como hacía cada vez que descubría un gesto de la azabache hacía el niño zorro- y sonrió con frescura, aunque doliera—Tengo que irme rápido, a Akamaru no lo dejaron entrar y tuve que dejarlo afuera con Kakashi, quien no es muy confiable… ah, y te manda saludos, Naruto, dijo que vendría a verte, pero no quiere interrumpir la lectura de su nuevo libro pervertido, ya sabes, anda verdaderamente enganchado.

El rubio rió con ganas, Hinata sintió vergüenza ajena y Sakura apretó un puño.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, así es Kakashi-sensei, ¡gracias por venir, Kiba!

—Descuida —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, ya desde la puerta—, ¡adiós, Hinata, Sakura! ¡Que te mejores, idiota! —y salió.

Inmediatamente después Sakura se acercó a la camilla con gesto amable.

—Hola, Naruto, me alegra que estés bien —saludó jovialmente—, me tenías preocupada, así que preparé esto para que te mejores.

Y allí, en ese instante, extendió las manos y expuso la _bella_ canasta ante los orbes azules. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco; si no tomaba la canasta jamás podría saber lo que había en ella, además ofendería a Sakura y no es que tuviese muchas ganas de tener que recurrir a la cirugía estética…, por otro lado, si la tomaba no ofendería a nadie y mantendría su rostro hermoso, pero tendría que comerse todo el contenido de la dichosa canasta.

¡Y se cortaba una bola si no eran las píldoras mugrientas esas!

Entonces era cuestión de decidir qué le causaba más terror: Un puñetazo de Sakura o ser víctima de sus inmundas píldoras. He ahí el dilema…

—¡Naruto, ¿me piensas dejar con la mano estirada todo el día o qué, idiota?!

La excepcional paciencia de su novia lo obligó a decidir en un segundo.

—¡No, no, no, Sakura-chan! —exclamó tembloroso recibiendo la canasta, luego tragó grueso—y… ¿qué…qué es?

Ella sonrió, rebosante de orgullo. —Ah, para saberlo tienes que destaparla. Yo misma lo hice.

—Está bien. —resignado, tomó la manta que lo separaba de la tortura, quitándola lentamente, lentamente, muy lentamente..., ya iba un milímetro. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, las manos temblaban y sentía las gotas de sudor rodar en su frente... sólo, sólo dos horas más y se enfrentaría a su destino –de nuevo citando a Neji-.

Sakura perdía los estribos y alzó el puño —¡¿Quieres terminar de una buena vez, idiota?!

Y de nuevo la paciencia de su novia le obligó a actuar. Cada hombre sobre la faz de la tierra debería tener una chica como Sakura; ella sí que sabía cómo dar un _empujoncito._

De un zarpazo, y con los ojos cerrados, dejó el contenido a la vista.

—¡Naruto, no seas imbécil y abre los ojos de una jodida vez!

¡Y vaya que era cariñosa! ¿Cómo no complacerla si lo pedía con semejante ternura?

Lo que vio lo dejó petrificado, anonadado, embobado, maravillado… era, era…

—¡Ramen!, ¿en realidad es ramen?, ¿ramen?, ¡Kami-sama, ¿no estoy soñando?! ¡Realmente es ramen! —sacó el contenedor y lo abrazó con infinito amor, mientras seguía con su apreciación. Era irritante, _pero típico de Naruto,_ pensó Sakura.

—Bueno, ya cálmate, si no vas a comértelo entonces creo que será mejor que me lo lle-

—¡No, Sakura-chan, no te lleves a mi chiquito, mi bebé! —sacó los palillos y se dispuso a devorar los fideos en sopa— ¡Yo fui concebido específicamente para comer este ramen! —y se lanzó al ataque, pero dos segundos después se detuvo pasmado mientras tosía y escupía.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó preocupada la Haruno. Naruto no respondió, no podía, pero su cara se fue coloreando de un lindo tono morado y se agarraba el pescuezo con ambas manos—¡Ah, te atoraste, idiota!; eso te pasa por llenarte la boca y tragar como un marrano, pero ya voy yo a salvarte la vida… otra vez.

Así, la chica de cabello rosa se dispuso a utilizar cada uno de sus innumerables conocimientos médicos –porque no fue en vano el jodido entrenamiento con Tsunade y no permitiría que su retrasado novio se muriese en sus narices-, e hizo todo lo que se puede hacer en un caso así: estampar un puño en plena espalda del sujeto hasta hacerlo casi doblar.

Y funcionó, el ramen salió expulsado de la cavidad del Uzumaki, y lo pudo haber hecho también alguno de sus órganos.

—G-racias, Sakura-chan… —tartamudeó el rubio con dificultad, con la respiración agitada—, pero pudiste haber sido más delicada… ¡casi me sacas los pulmones y me parece que el ramen que salió era el de mi último almuerzo!

—Gomen, pero… ¿te gustó mi ramen? —cuestionó ella con mirada curiosa.

—¡Ah, _esto!_ Pues no estaba tan terrible, pero he probado mejores —respondió—, este tenía mucho ajo y poco cerdo, Sakura-chan… ¿será que no le pusiste suficiente empeño?, algunos dicen que el ingrediente secreto es amor, pero quizá también sea que no todos tienen el talento, sabes. No tienes que sentirte mal, Sakura-chan…

Haruno lo agarró del pescuezo con intenciones totalmente asesinas —¿Mucho ajo…y poco cerdo…, amor, talento… sentirme mal…?

Fue allí que Naruto cayó en cuenta y supo que estaba frito.

—¡Ca-cálmate, Sakura-chan, no es para tanto! Sólo te estaba dando una crítica constructiva. —exclamó, tratando de hallar el lado razonable de su novia, pero fue en vano— Si me matas, Hinata-chan estará de testigo y te demandará…¡Ella vengará mi muerte!

—¡Oh, querido! —bramó ella con una sonrisa maléfica clavada en el rostro e irracionalmente su rostro se fue agigantando ante los ojos del rubio. Era como mirar el infierno—, esta vez ni Hinata ni nadie impedirá que te muela a golpes, ¿me oíste tú también, Hinata?

—¡Sálvame, Hinata-chaaan! —chilló Naruto, pero al no obtener respuesta de la Hyüga, miró hacía el rincón donde se suponía estaba la azabache, pero ella ya no estaba allí— ¿Hinata…-chan?

—¡Prepárate, Naruto!

—¡Sakura-chan, detente!

—¡Ah, no, de esta sí que no te salvas!

—¡No, Sakura! ¡Hinata! ¿Hinata dónde está? —exclamó el rubio y, por misericordia de Dios, el puño de Sakura se detuvo a un milímetro de su rostro.

—¿Eh, Hinata? —Sakura aflojó su agarre un poco y ladeo la cabeza, buscando a la Hyüga con la vista—No lo sé, pensé que estaba aquí… —susurró, deshaciendo su puño y separándose del herido para fijar su atención en el espacio vacío de la habitación.

—Pues no está —señaló de nuevo.

Sakura bufó. —Dios, esa chica cada vez se parece más a Sadako…, llega a aterrarme.

Naruto asintió, siguiéndole la cuerda.

Al menos se había salvado de una paliza monumental. No tendría que recurrir a la reconstrucción facial, por ahora.


	4. IV: Conexión--- Especial

¡A que se sorprenden de verme tan pronto! :-3 Es que bueno, no me pude resistir a escribir cuando vi sus comentarios, en serio me inspiré. Aparte quería escribir algo así desde hace un tiempo y se me presentó la oportunidad en bandeja especial.

Así que el capítulo 4 es especial. No es tan largo como un capítulo común –o al menos no como los que pienso hacer-, y nos salimos un poquito de la perspectiva de Naruto.

Espero que les guste. Si notan algún error culpen al sueño…, en serio, no es sano escribir a las tres de la madrugada.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Según como lo miren, puede tener un poquitititititittico de spoiler. Manga 614-615. Nada grave, sólo tengo que decirlo. Lean y verán que no pasa nada Xd´D

Palabras: 1165-

**MISIÓN CONQUISTAR A HINATA ´TTEBAYÓ**

**IV. CONEXIÓN. / ESPECIAL./**

—¿Alguna novedad, Hinata-sama?

—¡Neji-niisan!

Dio un respingo y luego suspiró aliviada. Quizá estaba un poco paranoica aún, cierto, y le alegró como nunca antes el ver esos ojitos blancos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes de los suyos, pero era algo normal considerando que sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, y que desde entonces sus nervios estaban de punta todo el tiempo.

Pero ahora estaba tranquila, Neji estaba ahí y en Neji siempre se podía confiar, con Neji siempre se sentía segura.

—¡Gomenasai! No fue mi intención asustarla.

Él lucía preocupado. Aunque no era como si fuese a morir por un pequeño sustico; había tenido emociones mucho más fuertes allá adentro, con Naruto, así que su corazón era fuerte. Además sería muy ridículo e improbable que una kunoichi muriese de un infarto. Para un ninja, la muerte natural podía deberse a algo como… ser atravesado por una katana o, en el peor de los casos, ser víctima del "Jutsu: mil años de dolor" ejecutado por Kakashi-sensei…

Eso sí que sería horrible para cualquier shinobi respetable, que lo último que sientas sean unos dedos hurgándote el trasero. Humillación total.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa natural y reanudó el paso, siendo seguida de cerca por su primo. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no debía disculparse por eso, que era culpa de ella por ir tan elevada y no haber notado que su él estaba esperándola frente al hospital, ya que eso de nada serviría; después de todo, Neji era Neji. Neji nunca cambiaba, él siempre andaba disculpándose por nimiedades y luciendo tan innecesariamente arrepentido, fijándose exageradamente en su modo de hablar con ella, en su forma de tratarla, Neji siempre tenía un ojo en ella, él siempre la cuidaba, la vigilaba, la complacía, la quería. Y es que así era Neji: siempre protegiéndola hasta de ella misma. Por eso no valía la pena gastar saliva en intentar convencerlo de que _Hinata-sama_ tuviera culpa de algo -¡inmundo sacrilegio!-, simplemente no era sano para él. En vez de eso respondió a la pregunta inicial: —Naruto-kun ha despertado…

—Qué alivio… —Hinata supo que lo decía en serio, ya que Neji le tenía un sincero afecto al rubio—, estoy seguro que a Hiashi-sama le alegrará enterarse cuando vuelva.

—¿Qué dices, Neji?

Al ver que su prima se detenía y lo miraba como si escupiera fuego por la boca –bueno, si fuese el Uchiha sería muy diferente, pero él era un honorable Hyuuga y no tenía técnicas tan poco gráciles, era obvio que Hinata se sorprendiera si fuese el caso-, supo que se había equivocado. —Hm…, creo que a Hiashi-sama le complacerá saber que él se encuentra en buenas condiciones, creo que todo el clan Hyuuga estará contento con la noticia, ya que Naruto se ha ganado…

Hinata lo interrumpió: —Casi morir por nuestra culpa, eso es lo único que Naruto-kun ha ganado —dijo amargamente.

—Iba a decir que se ha ganado el respeto suficiente, y otras cosas más.

Neji apreció su mirada ensombreciéndose lentamente y los pequeños puños apretándose antes de que ella volviera a hablar segundos después: —Neji —le llamó con voz baja, rasposa, pronunciando pausadamente cada silaba de su nombre, y luego, de cada palabra—, el clan Hyuuga, el consejo, mi padre… sólo respeta a los muertos, ¿verdad?

Y cuando Hinata lo miró de aquella manera, cuando le sonrió de forma tan melancólica, cuando sus ojos brillantes y hermosos lucieron opacos por la resignación y desesperanza, Neji entendió que ya no sólo hablaban de Naruto.

Y eso le partió el alma.

—¡Hinata-sama!

Extendió los brazos tomándola de los hombros y la estrechó contra sí. La abrazó, sí, la abrazó tan fuerte como le vino en gana, porque era lo único que podía hacer. Allí, cobijándola, Neji la sintió rota, desolada y vacía…

Hinata era fuerte, él lo sabía, pero frágil a la vez. Ella soportaba valientemente todo lo que le venía, todo con lo que había nacido, con lo que había vivido…, pero había que desmoronarse en algún momento.

Y para ese momento él existía.

¡Porque no podía ser tan irremediable el daño! ¡Porque ella no podía estar tan marcada! ¡Porque las huellas del rechazo no podían ser tan terribles! ¡Porque la herida no podía ser tan profunda! ¡Porque no podía ser demasiado tarde para repararlo!

—Neji-niisan… —. Su voz sonaba cansada, las pequeñas manitas se aferraban a él con ansiedad, el rostro de nieve buscaba escondite en su pecho y Neji la estrujó, la hundió en su ser.

Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí, que se sujetara, que no la soltaría jamás, que vivía por ella, que moriría por ella, quería que sintiera su corazón, que recibiera sus sentimientos, que percibiera su conexión… ¡Quería gritarle que la amaba!

Pero entre ellos no hacían falta palabras, siempre había sido así.

—Hinata-sama… —susurró contra su pelo—, la vida de Naruto no sólo le pertenece a él, sino también a quien desee morir por él, proteger lo que él protege, amar lo que él ama, defender lo que él defiende. —sonrió, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos—Así como tampoco su vida es sólo suya, ni mi vida es sólo mía. Yo vivo por usted y estoy deseando morir por usted. Estamos conectados…, y esta conexión es la que debe ser admirada, apreciada, amada, la que merece respeto. Quien no la tenga está vacío y no es digno de ninguna manera posible. Creo que Naruto y usted son más honorables que cualquier persona que haya pisado la tierra…

—Pienso que tú eres… más honorable… que cualquier otro…

Neji meditó un momento.

—Sólo porque vivo por usted…

Si Hinata empezaba a caer, él la sostenía, si lloraba, él la consolaba, sí temblaba, él la mantenía firme, sí dudaba, él la aseguraba, porque si Hinata vivía, él estaría dispuesto a morir en cualquier momento.

Porque si Hinata se derrumbara por completo, él no tardaría en hacerlo también.

Porque Hinata era lo mismo que Neji, porque su vida era la suya.

Simplemente estaban conectados. Y allí, apretándola contra sí, sintiendo su calidez, el latir de su corazón, oliendo su cabello y palpando sus sentimientos, Neji supo que el vínculo entre ellos era tan grande que traspasaría la muerte.

Porque ellos eran más que guardián y protegida, ellos eran primo y prima, hermano y hermana.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó ella al haberse separado, luego de haber estado unidos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo— tengo un poco de hambre…, quisiera pasar por Ichiraku´s… por algo de comer…

—Y de paso por algo de ramen para Naruto,—completó Neji, y al ver los colores en el rostro de su prima, supuso que había dado en el clavo—. La acompaño.

Hinata sintió el rostro arder –debía estar más roja que un tomate maduro- y bajó la mirada, escudándose también con su jueguito de dedos, mientras caminaba. Quizá si estaban tan conectados como Neji decía. Mierda.

**FIN.**

Opiniones, urgente! :-3

Mil gracias a Lililipi, por seguir la historia desde el prólogo :3 Deseo seguir dándote risas.

A Heero Root y a karenpage. Los posteadores del último capítulo. Espero que sigan apoyando la historia. ¡Mil besos!

¡Agradezco sus post! :-3 Me encanta saber lo que opinan.


	5. V: Suna

**Palabras: 3012.**

**MISIÓN CONQUISTAR A HINATA ´TTEBAYÓ**

**V: SUNA.**

Hace ya un buen rato que Sakura había abandonado la habitación de hospital, alegando que estaba cansada por su reciente misión y tenía algunas cosillas que hacer, así que el rubio se hallaba solitario nuevamente.

No tenía tanta hambre, ya que su novia había sido persistente en hacerlo terminar el ramen casero y, cómo parecía haber olvidado su _pequeña crítica constructiva, _Naruto no fue tan tonto como para oponer resistencia o volver a abrir la boquita para otra cosa diferente a engullir los fideos. _"Y menos mal que Sakura-chan se olvidó de querer agredirme. Hubiese desfigurado mi bello rostro y no podría cumplir mi sueño de ser supermodelo´ttebayó ¡gracias, Kami-sama!"_. Tsunade había estado un rato con él, revisándole, y le hizo saber que pronto le daría de alta. Ah, jamás había amado tanto a la vieja; lo más seguro era que mañana ya estaría atragantándose de ramen en Ichiraku. ¡Oh, seguro el viejo Teuchi le tenía algo especial a su mejor cliente recién salido del hospital! De sólo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca.

¡Pero lo que lo mataba era el maldito aburrimiento!

Mierda.

¿Por qué un hospital tenía que ser tan aburrido?

En las películas la acción ocurría en muchos hospitales, pero en el hospital de Konoha lo más interesante que pasó en las últimas cinco horas fue que a la viejita del 81 se le cayeron sus dientes por la ventana, y había sido supremamente asqueroso. ¡Ah, así de aburrido era!

Uno esperaría más del hospital de una aldea ninja… pero no.

Así que no tenía opción: tenía que escaparse.

Y entonces se levantó y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta, pegó la oreja en la madera y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos, pero nada. ¡Joder! ¿De qué coño estaba construida? Entonces tuvo que acurrucarse y ponerse a gatas para intentar ver algo por la ranura de abajo, y fue justo en ese momento, estando en semejante posición tan vergonzosa –con la cara pegada al suelo y el trasero arriba- que escuchó la voz estúpida, sonsa y desganada de la persona más desesperante, sonsa y desganada de todo el mundo shinobi.

—Me pregunto qué se supone que debo pensar en este momento…

Sintió la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas de la vergüenza y una incomprensible rabia lo azotó al darse la vuelta y ver la insulsa cara de su mal llamado _mejor amigo_ adornada por una sonrisilla estúpida y burlona. Ese siempre creyéndose la última _Coca-cola_ de Suna. Maldito.

—¡Teme!

()

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las ahora pacificas calles de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Iba de camino al hospital, después de comer un delicioso tazón de ramen con Neji –comprando de paso uno para Naruto- y tras haber tomado una buena ducha y un muy merecido descanso; el hecho de que el rubio hubiese despertado no quería decir necesariamente que ella dejaría de estar al pendiente, porque claro, no estaría tranquila hasta que le dieran de alta y volviera a sus andanzas, jodiendo a todo mundo.

Su padre estaba de misión y tardaría bastante en llegar, Hanabi no paraba en casa y había convencido a Neji de que se fuese a pasar tiempito con Tenten, su novia, porque en serio, no durarían mucho si él seguía con su casi enfermiza obsesión de cuidarla a ella hasta del aire.

Así que sí, Hinata Hyüga estaba gozando de verdadera tranquilidad.

—¡Hinata!

Pero después de la calma viene la tormenta, ¿no? Y allí venía su tormenta de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda, corriendo a más no poder mientras gritaba su nombre, hasta detenerse a un paso de distancia.

—¡Sa-Sakura-chan! —tartamudeó.

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Hinata! —ella sonrió brillantemente—como desapareciste tan de repente, no te enteraste de que Naruto sale mañana del hospital, eso dijo Tsunade-sama.

—¿T-tan rápido?

—Sí, ya sabes, Naruto es algo especial —respondió Sakura—, pero eso no es todo de lo que quería hablarte, Hinata. Verás, he pensado en prepararle una fiesta para festejar su recuperación e invitar a todos, ¿qué dices, contamos contigo? —los ojos jade brillaban con entusiasmo.

—¡Hai! —dijo, contagiándose repentinamente del entusiasmo de la rosada— ¿Y dónde será?

Sakura se rascó la nuca, avergonzada, y trató de sonreír —Eh, pues… ese es el problema, aún no encuentro un lugar —y pasó instantáneamente a un estado depresivo, rodeada de un aura oscura y pasmosa—, y es que en mi casa no me dejarán hacer una fiesta por todo lo que me queda de vida…, después de lo que pasó en la última… joder, por más que les explique que no fue mi culpa… —luego un suspiro tras otro.

—Ehm, ¿qué te parece… si la hacemos en mi casa, Sakura-chan? —sugirió y, al ver la cara aterrada de la otra, soltó una pequeña risa—, mi padre está fuera de la aldea en una misión de la cual… no creo que vuelva pronto —explicó.

—¿Y qué hay de Neji? —preguntó desconfiada, alzando una ceja.

—Neji-niisan estará de acuerdo… creo, y-yo me encargo de convencerlo… —añadió tímidamente.

—¡Arigato, Hinata! —exclamó Sakura entusiasmada, tomándola de las manos—¡no se diga más, entonces será en tu casa! Ah, mañana a las siete… yo llegaré un poco antes para tenerlo todo listo. Espero que no te cause ningún problema.

—Está b-bien, Sakura-chan… —le sonrió—, no me causará ningún problema.

¡Que no le causaría ningún problema! ¡Se había vuelto loca de remate al ofrecer la mansión Hyuuga para una fiesta adolescente! ¿Es que acaso no recordaba cómo había terminado la casa de Sakura en la última? ¡Kami-sama, Alá, Yahwéh, Buda, quienquiera que sea, necesitaba protección divina! Y es que su padre seguro la mataría, la degolla, la deshereda…

Suspiró, mientras veía a la ninja medico marcharse tan rápido como llegó.

Bueno, si se ponía a pensar, todo el desastre era siempre causado por una persona en específico… y esa persona estaba lejos, muy lejos, a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Se relajó: su pesadilla estaba en Suna.

()

El despacho de la hokage tenía ciertamente una hermosa vista. Gaara podía comparar fácilmente el panorama que veía allí con el que tenía diariamente en su despacho en Suna; ciertamente amaba a su aldea, pero no estaba mal tomarse un pequeño descanso de tantísimo polvo. Lo que le hartaba un poco era tener que lidiar siempre con su escritorio lleno de tierra, también su silla –siempre quedaba con el trasero marrón- y en resumen, todo siempre estaba lleno de mugre. Ah, y pobre Matsuri, esforzándose tanto en la limpieza para nada, porque en un desierto limpiar era como querer morderse el codo: irritante, perturbador e inútil.

Hablando de inútiles, Kankuro desde hace rato que estaba farfullando cosas que él no se molestaba en escuchar, pero ya lo tenía algo cansado. ¡Y por qué la hokage se demoraba tanto, y por qué había tenido que traer al marionetista con él y dónde se había metido Temari!

—¡Ah, me alegra tanto estar de vuelta en la hoja! —Kankuro se desparramó en el asiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro—: fiestas, sake, chicas, diversión, juegos, apuestas… más fiestas, rubias, castañas, morenas… ¿mencioné ya las fiestas? ¡Ah, espero que todos estén listos! —decía emocionado.

Allí fue cuando Gaara le prestó atención.

—Ni lo pienses, Kankuro —le frenó, mirándolo seriamente con los brazos cruzados, pose natural en él—. No quiero ni recordar lo que pasó en la última…

—¡Vamos, hermano! —le reclamó el marionetista con sorna—No fue tan malo, ¡fue divertido!

—¿Divertido? —Gaara arqueó una ceja—Kankuro, la casa de Sakura terminó destrozada y todos tirados por cualquier lugar.

El kazekage lo miraba acusadoramente y cuando Kankuro quiso decir algo no lo dejó, en vez de eso quiso seguir trayendo el pasado al presente. Cosa inútil.

—Sasuke terminó con la cabeza en el refrigerador, Chouji colgando del techo, Lee, quien destruyó el noventa por ciento del lugar debido a su no-tolerancia al alcohol, terminó dando vueltas en el ventilador, a ti te atravesó una silla… y no hablar de Naruto, que atravesó la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sakura…

—Sí, fue estupendo —recordó Kankuro, suspirando con añoranza. Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, decían por ahí. —Ah, pero tú no te quedaste atrás, hermanito: eras el alma de la fiesta ¡Quién se lo iba a imaginar!: que detrás de esa cara de emo diarreico se escondía un espíritu fiestero.

Gaara lo miró como si estuviera demente. —¿A qué te refieres exactamente Kankuro?

Pasando por alto el hecho de que lo había llamado "emo diarreico" (lo cual encabronaría a cualquiera), lo que le preocupaba era lo qué había sucedido con él en aquella fiesta en casa de Sakura. No recordaba mucho, y Kankuro nunca le había hablado demasiado sobre eso.

¿Había hecho él algo vergonzoso? No, imposible… Era el kazekage después de todo.

—¡Ah! ¿Nunca te lo conté? —el castaño parecía sorprendido—Pues a mitad de la fiesta te paraste encima de la mesa con una botella de sake en la mano y empezaste a bailar la macarena mientras hacías striptease. De no ser por Temari, que te baja a puñetazos, te empelotas delante de todos. En serio, Gaara, deberías a tener un poco más de decencia —reía a todo pulmón, pero al ver la cara consternada y seria de su hermano, se detuvo—¿de veras no recuerdas nada?

El pelirrojo negó. —Lo único que recuerdo es el guayabo terrible del otro día…

—Sí, eso es lo feo —aceptó Kankuro—, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, Gaara, el guayabo se pasa con alcohol.

—No sé quién dirá eso… —suspiró e hizo uso de esas sesiones con el psicólogo. Inhala, exhala. Con Kankuro cerca siempre tenía que recordarlo para no caer en un severo caso de violencia intrafamiliar, porque eso sería malo… ¿verdad?

Afortunadamente para el marionetista, Tsunade entraba en ese mismo instante.

—No estamos de vacaciones, es trabajo… —alcanzó a susurrarle. Kankuro sólo bufó, y la reunión de líderes empezó.

()

—Así que Sakura te hizo comer de su ramen, y por Dios que todos sabemos que esa chica no tiene ningún tipo de habilidad en la cocina —Naruto asintió—, no estabas hambriento sino aburrido porque lo más interesante que pasa acá es que a una vieja se le caigan sus dientes por la ventana, pero temías escaparte y que Tsunade te cogiera y te moliera a golpes, así que te acurrucaste con el trasero arriba para ver por la ranura, y eso hacías cuando entré por la ventana.

El rubio asintió fervientemente y sonrió. —Exactamente, teme, no eres tan bruto.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y puso los brazos en jarra. —Cualquiera podía pensar otra cosa.

Naruto rodó los ojos: —No inventes, era una pose completamente normal.

—Uno podría pensar de dos maneras —siguió el Uchiha—: que estás invitando a que te pateen el trasero o, bueno, que estas ofreciendo tu trasero para otra cosa… y sólo podrías parecer más gay si hubieses tenido una ombliguera y la piel más pálida.

¡Y ahí iban de nuevo contra el pobre de Sai! Ese Sasuke todavía le tenía bronca por eso de ser su reemplazo durante su pequeña ausencia.

El rubio bufó —Ah, Sasuke, los tres años con la serpiente pedófila te han afectado.

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiésemos tenido un romance de verano…

—¿Eso es una confesión?

—Vete al diablo, dobe.

El rubio rió con ganas y se sentó de nuevo en la camilla, disfrutando de su pequeña victoria. —A todas estas, ¿por qué has venido? Digo, si es todo, entonces puedes largarte de una vez a cobrar alguna venganza o hacer llorar a un niño… Oh, perdón, creo que preferirías barrer una calle o atrapar un gato; se me olvidaba que tienes que ganarte la confianza de todos nuevamente.

Sasuke resopló como un animal _"Pensar que ya llevo seis meses en eso". _Él no les sacaba en cara el hecho de haberlo cambiado por un pintor homosexual con complejo de papel, pero ellos sí que le hacían pagar el haber querido tomar una justa venganza contra su hermano…, después de todo sólo se había ido de la aldea sin permiso con uno de los legendarios sannin para _entrenar_, no de luna de miel como todos parecían creer, ¿era eso tan malo?

—Vine porque tengo algo que decirte, no para hacerte una visita conyugal, como estoy seguro que deseas —sonrió satisfecho y se recostó a la pared, con los brazos cruzados—, y eso lo sé por la pose en la que me has recibido.

Naruto gruñó. —¿Puedes ponerte serio de una vez, teme?

Y a Sasuke le pareció gracioso que justamente él hablara de seriedad, pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Después de todo, y aunque sonase extraño, tenía razón, sólo esta vez. —Bien —suspiró—, pero es algo verdaderamente importante.

El rubio se acomodó mejor en la camilla, mirándolo expectante e invitándolo a continuar. ¡Joder! Con lo serio que se había puesto Sasuke tan de repente, seguro le salía con algo como "Naruto, la hokage ha prohibido la venta de ramen" ¡eso sí que lo infartaba!, pero lo que más le ponía nervioso era la maldita incertidumbre… Ese teme siempre poniéndolo de los nervios con esa actitud, ¡que hablara de una buena vez!

—Lo que te voy a decir puede que arruine nuestra amistad… —habló el azabache después de un momento, y desvió la mirada ónix hacía un rincón—, pero es algo que tengo que decir ya, y si no me vuelves a hablar no importa. Yo, bueno, yo siempre te consideraré mi amigo, mejor amigo.

Esperen, ¿qué era lo que acabada de decir el emo ése? Dios bendito, siempre se lo había figurado, pero… No, no podía ser, simplemente era imposible. ¿O sí?

Mierda. Eso era. No podía ser otra cosa.

—Sasuke… acaso… acaso tú… —una mueca nerviosa se coló en sus facciones, junto con algo de asco— ¡No me digas que eres gay y te enamoraste de mí! —exclamó brincando sobre la cama y señalándolo. Qué tragedia, ¡claro que le dejaría de hablar por eso!

Ah, pero en cierta forma se sentía mal… y es que cómo culpar a Sasuke, siendo él tan irresistible. Simplemente era lógico que eso pasara.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil?! —gritó el Uchiha a todo pulmón, claramente cabreado, ¡Jesús! Nadie nunca podía dudar de la hombría de Sasuke Uchiha. Y, para que Naruto entiendiera, le metió un tremendo coscorrón.

—¿No es eso? —preguntó, sobándose el chichón.

Sasuke suspiró, volviendo a su postura normal. —Claro que no es eso, idiota.

—¿Entonces qué es? Bueno, nada puede ser peor que eso´ttebayo.

—Puede que lo sea, Naruto. —añadió, captando completamente la atención del Uzumaki—Se trata de…, bueno, se trata de Sakura. Me gusta.

Naruto parpadeó. —Perdona, ¿que te gusta quién? —preguntó.

—Sa-ku-ra, Sakura, creo que estoy enamorado de ella —repitió.

Ahora sí que lo dejó shockeado, paralizado, en estado comatoso… ¡Jesús, José y María! Uchiha Sasuke (alías "cubito de hielo-Uchiha", "Iceberg con patas", y "señor estorcijón") acabada de mostrar interés en una chica… No sólo eso: también dijo que estaba enamorado ¡Sasuke enamorado!

Ah, y de Sakura aparte de todo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para sorprenderse después. _"Espabila, Naruto, esto te sale de maravilla con tu misión: ahora el teme va a ayudarte sin necesidad de chantajearlo´ttebayó"._

—Y… ¿no vas a decir nada? —vaciló el muchacho de ojos oscuros.

—Sí… —Naruto asintió—, esto es… es…

—Está bien, Naruto, sé lo que quieres decir, estoy dispuesto a soportar toda cla-

—¡Es perfecto, teme!

—¡No tienes que ponerte agresivo, Naruto…! Espera, ¿qué…qué fue lo que dijiste?

—¡Dije que es perfecto! —exclamó el rubio, mil veces más emocionado y de un brinco llegó frente al Uchiha, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo—¿No me oyes, teme? ¡te digo que es perfecto, justo lo que necesito!

Bien, ahora Sasuke era el que no entendía un comino. Hasta donde estaba enterado, que tu mejor amigo te diga que está enamorado de tu novia es algo malo, ¿no? Ok, era oficial, Naruto era un retrasado.

—Te estoy diciendo que me gusta tu novia, ¿entiendes? —habló lentamente cuando la efusividad casi infinita del otro pareció disminuir un poco.

El rubio asintió, sonriéndole confiadamente. —Lo sé. Y yo te estoy diciendo que es perfecto, p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o.

—Bueno, eres un idiota —murmuró Sasuke, presa de la confusión, y Naruto rió.

—Verás, teme… —dijo, alejándose y sentándose en la camilla nuevamente—, es que yo también me he dado cuenta de algo´ttebayó —y un leve sonrojó invadió la piel morena cuando dijo—: me gusta Hinata-chan.

Bueno, Sasuke había imaginado un montón de posibles situaciones para ese día, pero sinceramente jamás se imaginó que Naruto, después de la dramática confesión que el acababa de hacerle, saliera con esas. En serio, hasta había traído dardos tranquilizantes por si la cosa se ponía difícil y tenía en el bolsillo el número de Yamato por si las moscas –el zorro era cosa sería y no le apetecía usar el sharingan para agredir a alguien que, suponía él, estaría pasando por un severo trauma-. Así es, venía preparado para todo… menos para eso.

Pero no pudo evitar relajarse seriamente.

Si la vida quería hacerle las cosas fáciles, quién era él para evitarlo.

—Así que Hyüga.

Naruto asintió, aun ridículamente sonrosado. —Sí, y no descansaré hasta conquistarla´ttebayó…

—Hmp, pero hay un problema —dijo serio.

—¿Cuál?

—¿No está ella de novia con el pulgoso de Kiba?

Mierda. Siempre lo olvidaba.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Naruto —ambos giraron a la ventana de dónde salía la tercera voz, pausada y firme.

—¿Tú? —el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Así es —la kunoichi saltó dentro de la habitación con las manos sobre la cintura y su común mirada orgullosa—. Yo puedo ayudarte a solucionar el problemita llamado Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó un desconfiado y siempre curioso Uchiha.

—Tengo mis razones —sonrió y fijó la mirada en Naruto, quien la miraba con la boca abierta—. Puedo convertirme en una poderosa aliada, chico zorro.

—Te-Temari…

¿Qué coño pintaba ella ahí?

Antes que nada, ¿no debería estar en Suna?


	6. VI:Alianza ¡Kiba No Va A Morir!

**Palabras: 3384.**

**Notas: **

¡Wow! En verdad se fajaron con los post del cap. anterior. ¡Once! Nunca había recibido tantos :3 ¡Mil y mil gracias por sus opiniones!, me entretiene mucho leerlos. ¡No dejen de hacerlo, por favor!

**VI. ALIANZA. ¡KIBA NO VA A MORIR!**

Temari aterrizó con una pose súper cool al estilo _Neji Hyuuga_ y la sonrisita arrogante que nunca faltaba, puso los brazos en jarra y apreció los rostros desconcertados de Naruto, a quien se le podían entrar las moscas por la boca, y Sasuke, quien…, bueno, quien no denotaba ningún signo de sorpresa, emoción, humanidad, quien sólo estaba ahí, con su cara de emo normal, pero también quien fue el primero en hablar: —¿Dices que te encargarás de Kiba para ayudar a Naruto?

—Bueno, técnicamente también tú saldrías beneficiado, pero sí, así es —asintió y ante la mirada escéptica de ambos, continuó: —okey, no es que yo exactamente pueda encargarme del perro, pero conozco a… —tono misterioso—alguien.

Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente confundido… ¡Dios bendito! No, eso no podía ser, Temari era sádica pero no llegaría a tanto, ¿verdad?, ¡¿verdad?! Ella no podía hacerle daño a Kiba, él no permitiría que ella llamara a ese tal "alguien"… ¡Alguien era un sicario!

—¡No, no, no, Temari no! —exclamó escandalizado—es verdad que me quiero deshacer de Kiba, pero no es para tanto… Sólo quiero mantenerlo un poco alejado, pero no tanto como para mandarlo al otro mundo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja.

Sasuke suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente: de nuevo Naruto lo había malinterpretado todo.

—¡Oh, no te hagas la inocente, maquina sádica mata perros de Suna!

Temari parpadeó sorprendida. Si no la hubiese desubicado tanto la acusación del rubio entonces estaría hecha una fiera y partiría unos cuantos huesos de jinchuuriki, ¿maquina sádica mata perros de Suna? ¿acaso Naruto creía que ella…?

—¡Yo no pienso matar a Kiba!

—Eso lo sé´ttebayó —asintió, mirándola con desconfianza—, dime a quién le piensas dejar el trabajo sucio, ¿eh, Temari? —daba vueltas a su alrededor sin despegarle el ojo de encima, se veía que quería dárselas de detective o alguna mierda de esas—. Quizá pretendes involucrar en esto a tu inocente hermano menor, claro, siempre ha sido así, pero yo no permitiré: Gaara es mi amigo´ttebayó. Dios, siempre supe que eras malvada…. Kankuro es tu cómplice, ¿verdad?, ese tipo es tan sospechoso con esas endemoniadas marionetas, pobre Gaara, debe estar traumado de por vida al tener que convivir con ustedes de hermanos…

Okey, ya la estaba hartando. Él continuaba invadiendo su espacio personal mientras escupía una sarta de estupideces. ¿Gaara traumado por culpa de ella y Kankuro? Bueno, era cierto que esas marionetas acojonaban y que el dueño tenía muy extrañas mañas, pero no era como para _traumar a Gaara al estilo Sasuke_, ¡Hello!, antes de que Naruto le diera la charla terapéutica a base de puños durante la invasión liderada por Orochimaru –maldito fuera eternamente el degenerado pedófilo, quien los había engañado y usurpado el lugar de su padre-, Gaara había sido puro demonio Shukaku, insomnio, pura sed de sangre, bla, bla, puras masacres, bla, bla, puro yo vivo para matar ¡los que tuvieron traumas fueron ella y Kankuro!

Además si Gaara debía estar traumado por algo, obviamente sería por el hecho de no tener cejas. Indiscutiblemente. De ser ella la sin-cejas, le cogería odio a todos en este vasto y poblado mundo, sin duda la agarraría hasta con la desafortunada mosca que le zumbara al oído. En eso le daba toda la razón a su pequeño hermano.

Miró de soslayo al Uchiha, mientras Naruto seguía mareándola con su caminata y su irritante voz, y éste parecía también agobiado. Decidió poner fin al sufrimiento de ambos y calló a _Sherlock Holmes _de un solo y bien puesto coscorrón.

—Voy a fingir que no oí salir ni una sola palabra de tu inútil boca.

Naruto chilló: —¡Pero Temari, no quiero que Kiba muera!

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de matarlo? —dijo exasperada—¡nadie va a matar a Kiba!¡Kiba no va a morir!

—¿Ah, no? ¿entonces quién es ese "alguien" que se puede "encargar" de Kiba? ¿y por qué pronuncias "alguien" de forma tan sospechosa? ¡Kiba es mi amigo también´ttebayó! ¡no dejaré que le hagas daño, odiosa perro fóbica!

Cerró los ojos e hizo uso de esas sesiones con el psicólogo a las que asistía con Gaara para intentar no asesinar al otro hermano, quien era tan desesperante como la persona que tenía al frente. Inhala, exhala…

—Bien —suspiró—, por última vez: Kiba no va a morir.

Y el tono que había usado para referirse a "alguien" fue obviamente con el propósito de meterle drama al asunto. Joder.

El chirrido de la puerta los hizo desviar a todos la atención hacía el ocupante número cuatro del cuarto. —¿Quién no va a morir?

—¡Ella es quien puede ayudarlos! —anunció Temari, ignorando la pregunta.

—¿Ella es "alguien"? —Naruto frunció el ceño, escéptico.

—Sí, ella es —asintió.

—¿Yo qué?

—Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver Ino en todo esto? —Sasuke cuestionó, más para el mismo que para los demás—, mejor dicho… ¿cómo podría ella ser de ayuda?

Temari hizo un ademán vago con la mano: —Es que a Ino le gusta Kiba.

—¡¿Qué?! —los colores cubrieron las mejillas de la aludida, casi le hacía competencia a Hinata—¡eso no es cierto, Temari! —los otros parecieron ser conscientes de su existencia, entonces siguió: —¿Cómo es eso de que me gusta Kiba?

¡Joder, que era un secreto! Se-cre-to. ¡Los secretos no se decían, por algo eran secretos! Porque si un secreto se dice, entonces deja de ser un secreto y pierde el encanto. Uno no lo dice porque es secreto, porque si no fuera secreto, entonces para qué tendría uno un secreto. Simplemente no sería secreto.

—Tranquilízate Ino, tú sabes que es verdad —recalcó la princesa de Suna.

—¡Claro que no! —hinchó las mejillas con molestia y vergüenza, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada—además si me gusta alguien o no me gusta…, eso sólo tiene que interesarme a mí.

—Eso es verdad, Temari —la voz de Sasuke intervino—, además todos sabemos que Ino me ama desde la academia. —obvió con su gesto estoico de siempre, pero en los ojos obscuros brilló la malicia.

¡Dios bendito, no! Es verdad que Sasuke había sido su no muy sana obsesión de niña, pero eso hacía siglos que había quedado superado completamente. A ella no le iban los emos, y de eso se había dado cuenta luego.

—¡Ja! Sueñas, teme —Naruto mostró toda la hilera de dientes—; toda Konoha sabe que Inito-chwan ha estado perdidamente enamorada de mí desde que usábamos pañales, no, desde el vientre de nuestra madre… digo, ella en el de la suya y yo en el de la mía, no juntos, porque eso nos haría hermanos y sería raro.

¿Qué?

Ino se apresuró a dar su opinión. —¡Sueñan los dos! ahora si se enloquecieron definitivamente: ¡a mí me gusta Kiba, no ustedes!

Abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca, pero era ya demasiado tarde. El secreto ya no era secreto. Ahora ellos lo sabían. Tres personas. Ella lo había revelado.

Temari sonrió. —Te delataste sola, tonta.

—¡Bien! —aceptó molesta—, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con ustedes?

—Es que necesitamos que nos ayudes y te deshagas de Kiba —respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, pero no pienso matar a Kiba —dijo mirándolos escandalizada.

—¡No seas tonta, Ino! —Naruto se exasperó. En serio que había gente que no entendía ni aunque le hicieran dibujitos en plastilina—necesitamos que te deshagas de Kiba para que yo pueda estar con Hinata.

—Para mí eso sigue sonando como asesinato —la rubia encogió de hombros, luego sonrió divertida—. Así que Hinata, ¿eh?, al fin te diste cuenta.

—Pues sí ´ttebayó —un leve rubor se pintó en las mejillas tostadas—, pero no hablamos de asesinar a Kiba, sólo tienes que alejarlo un poco.

—Sí, ya lo entendí, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver Sasuke-kun en todo esto? —preguntó, señalándolo con inocencia.

El nombrado carraspeó incómodo.

—Ah, es que al teme le gusta Sakura-chan —dijo con naturalidad.

—Es tu novia, Naruto. —le recordó la Yamanaka.

—Sí, ya lo sé —él esbozó una de esas enormes y alegres sonrisas—, pero no te preocupes; el teme me la va a quitar para que yo pueda estar con Hinata-chan, tú le quitas a Kiba y todos felices, ¿qué tal? —terminó orgullosamente: el plan era perfecto.

—Déjame ver si entendí —continuó Ino—: Sasuke quiere a Sakura, tú a Hinata y yo Kiba, ¿entonces Sasuke te quita a Sakura para que puedas estar con Hinata, y yo le quito a Kiba para que Hinata pueda estar contigo?

—¡Correcto!

—Pero suena como si todo fuera para que al final estén ustedes dos —reclamó.

—¡Así es! —asintió feliz—bueno, bueno… también yo los ayudaré. Piénsalo, Ino, juntos lograremos aplastar esa relación y tendremos el camino libre, ¿te le mides o no?

—¿Y qué pinta Temari en todo esto?

La rubia mostaza, quien estaba sentada descuidadamente en la camilla del rubio, la miró con desgano. —Yo sólo quiero pasar el rato. Como el vago no está, entones no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro.

—Ah, claro, Shikamaru no está para entretenerte —Ino le dio algunos codazos, sonriéndole de manera picarona.

—¿Qué? —Temari frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacía un lado—No, es sólo que… bueno, se supone que iba a ser mi guía, y bueno…

—Sí, sí, dejémoslo así por ahora —le interrumpió Ino y se dirigió esta vez a los shinobis—, ¿entonces cuál es el plan?

—Pues es simple —empezó Naruto y se dispuso a asignar papeles para cada uno—, el primero serás tú, teme: coquetearás con Sakura-chan, la mirarás, le prestarás atención, y trata de dejar esa cara de cólico menstrual fuerte, por Dios bendito. Yo terminaré con ella, así que tendrás que estar disponible y prestarle tu hombro para llorar. Ino, tú serás la siguiente, simplemente tendrás que pasar tiempo con Kiba, hablarle, sonreírle, menear el cabello, guiñarle el ojo y todas esas cosas que hacen las mujeres para hacer babear a los perros como él. Temari simplemente se encargará de crear las situaciones para que podamos actuar, además también puedes ir persuadiendo a las víctimas. Por último aparezco yo, el héroe de la historia, y me quedo con Hinata-chan. ¿Está todo claro? —preguntó, sintiéndose el líder de una importantísima misión. Bueno, es que la hokage siempre mandaba de capitán a Shino o Neji, Shino o Neji, no variaba, y él tenía ganas de brillar.

Sasuke bufó: —¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el jefe o algo así?

—Es obvio que lo soy —le sacó la lengua—: ¡fue mi idea, teme!

—Pues que plan tan estúpido…

—¡Ya déjense de tonterías! —les regañó Temari, mirándolos seriamente—, parecen unos críos.

—¿Lo ves, Sasuke? Dice que eres un infantil —comentó un satisfecho Naruto.

—Pues yo digo que tú eres un maldi…

Y antes de que volaran varios _Rasengan _y _Chidoris, _y que Sasuke empezara a llorar lágrimas de sangre, Ino habló: —Yo acepto.

—¿Aceptar qué? —preguntó un perdido Jinchuuriki.

—Pues el plan. Será más fácil si todos estamos aliados.

—¡Ah, sí!

Los ojos azules brillaron con emoción y dio un brinco, poniendo una mano al frente.

Todos lo miraron confundidos. —¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Temari.

—El que quiera unirse al plan, ponga su mano en el centro —ordenó.

La Yamanaka fue la primera en seguirle la corriente, colocándola sobre la de él.

Naruto sonrió y volteó la mirada hacia el Uchiha, quien era el que estaba más cerca, incitándole a seguirles, pero Sasuke no se mosqueó. El muy maldito hacía como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—¡Ejem!

Nada.

—¡Ejeeem!

El azabache se agachó para amarrarse la sandalia.

—¡Ejeeeeeemmmmm!

Al fin, después de muchos carraspeos, de más "es" y "emes", cuando ya a Naruto se le secaba la garganta, Sasuke chasqueó molesto, y cedió.

—Pero que nadie se entere de esto.

—¡Asi se habla, teme!

Le felicitó, aunque él creía que Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Apostaba un tazón de ramen a que lo vivía haciendo con "Hebi" en medio del bosque… Lo de las manos, es decir, no vayan a pensar nada sucio. Lo sucio era con Orochimaru.

—Ahora vas tú, Temari —le apresuró.

Ella los miro fastidiada —¿es realmente necesario hacer esta ridiculez?

¡Joder, que ya se estaban pareciendo a Lee y ese sensei rarito! El que se hacía llamar "_La bestia gay de Konoha" _o algo así.

—¡Claro que es necesario´ttebayó! —el rubio pareció ofendido—Es de vital importancia: este acto es el sello de la alianza. Un recordatorio constante de que el día de hoy unimos nuestros corazones para alcanzar una única meta, esto nos hace camaradas, crea lazos, es el símbolo de nuestro compromiso, la promesa de ayudarnos unos a otros para llevar a cabo la misión, nos vuelve hermanos…

Bueno, ella ya tenía dos hermanos y estaba hastiada de eso, pero prefirió unir la dichosa mano con el resto con tal de que el niño zorro se callara. —Okey, okey…

—¡Entonces que empiece la misión: conquistar a Hinata´ttebayó!

—Espera, ¿por qué la misión tiene que llamarse así?

Y allí estaba Sasuke como siempre dañando todo momento.

—Sí, Naruto, ¿por qué? —secundó Ino.

—Elemental, mi querido Watson —se dirigió al otro hombre del equipo siete con una sonrisa ladina—, eso es porque yo, Uzumaki Naruto, soy el protagonista de esta historia, y junto con Hinata conformó la pareja principal, así que es obvio que el nombre se relacione con ella y tenga mi "´ttebayó" característico.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes competir contra esa lógica, Uchiha —se burló la de las cuatro coletas.

—Está bien, que se llame como les de la gana —aceptó molesto. Pelear con esos era cosa inútil, y un Uchiha no debía rebajarse tanto.

—Ahora que el aburrido del teme se va a callar, entonces continuemos. ¡A la una, a las dos y a las… ¡

—¡Esperen! —los cuatro giraron hacía la ventana, donde una figura femenina les fruncía el ceño, ciñéndose las caderas, y otra masculina les sonreía—¿acaso nos piensan dejar fuera de esto?

—¡Tenten!¡cejotas! —saludó entusiasmado Naruto—¡vengan y pongan las manos también!

—¡Yooosh, me encanta esto! —Lee entró de un saltó y se unió rápidamente al resto, con las llamas en sus ojos carbón—¡las llamas de los corazones amantes arden en mi interior! ¡vamos Tenten, deja que tu floreciente juventud y el alma de doncella te guíen!

La morocha suspiró. Ya tenía suficiente de eso teniendo a Gai-sensei como tutor y a Lee como compañero…, pero bueno, nada se podía hacer. Puso la dichosa mano.

—¡Ahora sí! —anunció el rubio—¡a la una, a las dos y a las tres!

—¡Misión conquistar a Hinata! —exclamaron todos, casi, y alzaron las manos.

—¡´Ttebayó!

—¿Saben de lo que se trata esto? —les preguntó Ino a los recién llegados.

Tenten asintió. —Estábamos oyendo todo bajo el ventanal desde que Temari entró —admitió, ruborizándose levemente.

—¡Genial, entonces no hay que explicarles nada! —sonrió Naruto—, harán lo mismo que Temari, ¿entendido? —ordenó.

—¡Sí, capitán! —Lee se puso firme con la mano en la frente al más puro estilo militar—, pero desde ya le informo que no ayudaré para nada a Uchiha Sasuke. Yo aún estoy batallando por el tierno corazón de mi florecita de cerezo.

El azabache rodó los ojos. No era como si él necesitara ayuda para hacer que Sakura cayera rendida a sus pies.

—Es comprensible, ¡esfuérzate, cejotas´ttebayó!

—¡Hai!

Naruto se dirigió a los cinco ocupantes de la habitación. —Entonces ya todo está listo, empiecen cuando quieran.

—¿Entonces no es necesario matar a Kiba? Digo, sólo para aclarar —dijo Tenten, sacando una alabarda de quien sabe dónde.

—No, Kiba no va a morir —se apresuró Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró. A él le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara a Kiba, total todos parecían obsesionados con asesinarlo, pero lo que le seguía cabreando era que Naruto fuera el jefe de toda esa ridiculez de misión y que todos le siguieran la cuerda. Hasta parecían emocionados.

Llegó rápidamente la noche y todos empezaron a marcharse. Naruto se comió unas manzanas que le había traído Ino y algunas galletas, cortesía de Tenten. El ramen de Sakura le había caído mal, y no tenía mucho apetito, así que con eso estuvo bien. Sasuke fue el último en irse, después de un par de insultos, y luego él quedó sólo de nuevo.

Ese día sí que había sido agitado. Primero despierta de un coma de dos semanas, casi besa a Hinata, recibió la visita de Sakura y Kiba, comió ramen casero de su novia, Hinata desapareció, y eso sólo en la mañana. En la tarde Sasuke lo halló en esa vergonsoza posición, le confesó que Sakura le gustaba, luego entró Temari amenazando con asesinar a Kiba, después vino Ino, y más tarde se les unieron el cejotas y Tenten.

Había sido divertido. Se preguntó qué haría mañana, cuando hubiese salido ya del hospital, y sonrió: la misión empezaría pronto.

Aunque, claro, también se preguntaba si Kiba lograría salir bien librado de esta. Es que todos parecían querer verlo muerto.

Se quedó dormido.

()

—¡A-a-chú!

Kiba estornudó por décima vez durante la cena. Su madre le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡No llenes la mesa de gérmenes, mocoso!

—Lo siento, mamá.

Kiba sonrió, de seguro las chicas estaban cotorreando sobre lo guapo e increíble que era.

—No vayas a contagiar a Akamaru, cuidado. —le aconsejó su hermana.

Tontas, no era que estuviese enfermo, es que estaban hablando maravillas de él en algún lugar.

()

Hinata se desparramó en la enorme cama y cerró los ojos. Había optado por no ir al hospital el día de hoy, y en vez de eso estuvo arreglando unos asuntos. Tenía que asegurarse de que mañana estuviese todo listo y no hubiera inconveniente; les dio el fin de semana libre a todos en la mansión, le contó todo a Neji y fue difícil convencerlo de no hacer un escándalo, pero al final lo logró, e hizo muchas cosas más.

Se comió el ramen –que originalmente había sido comprado para Naruto-, y estaba tan cansada que fue a la cama rápidamente. Sonrió. La mansión Hyüga era tan tranquila sin su padre merodeando por ahí.

Ah, y sí se sentía un poco mal por no haber visitado a Naruto, pero era necesario.

Las rodillas todavía le temblaban al recordar ese momento en que casi se besan, justo antes de que entraran Kiba junto con Sakura para casi pillarlos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ella después de eso? ¿qué haría cuando estuviese frente a Naruto? ¿qué haría cuando estuviese frente a Kiba?

Suspiró.

Además, si se iba a aparecer por allá, no iba a llevarle ramen comprado. Era verdad que Ichiraku´s era el local favorito del rubio, pero si Sakura le había preparado ramen entonces ella también lo haría… Y no es que fuera una competencia o algo así, bueno… tal vez lo era un poco, pero la cosa es que ella era buena cocinera y Haruno no tanto, así que podía sacarle un poco de ventaja… al menos en eso.

Se abochornó un poco por sus pensamientos. El amor cambiaba la mente de las personas, y nada se podía hacer.

Mañana le llevaría un delicioso ramen casero a Naruto, con la porción perfecta de cerdo y que no se pasara en ajo. Si el ingrediente secreto era el amor, entonces la cosa saldría bien.

()

Kankuro bufó con molestia. —Eres la persona más aguafiestas y aburrida de todo el maldito planeta.

Gaara ni se inmutó. Él no iba a ceder a los caprichos de su hermano. Suna no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sin kazekage, así que no podía darse el lujo de darse unas vacaciones en Konoha. Él estaba ahí por asuntos diplomáticos, y la diplomacia había acabado ese día, así que no había nada más que hacer por ahí. Se irían al día siguiente. —Pasaremos a ver a Naruto y después nos vamos.

El marionetista chilló: —¡Pero Gaara!

—Sin peros, hay que volver.

—¡Jump! Tú sólo lo dices porque dejaste a Matsuri-chan…

—Silencio.

Mañana visitarían a Naruto, luego se largarían directo a su aldea. Punto. Él era el kazekage y el decidía.

Kankuro berreó otra vez.

—¡Mierda, Gaara, me arruinas la vida, emo diarreico!

La arena actuó, y el marionetista calló misteriosamente.

Debía avisarle a Temari que la terapia no había servido de mucho.


	7. VII: Antes De Una Fiesta

**Palabras: 2972.**

**VII.**

**Antes De Una Fiesta…**

—Así que una fiesta sorpresa…

Sasuke asintió. —Acabo de toparme con Sakura, anda como loca regando la noticia.

El rubio sonrió contento. Bien, era bastante halagador eso de que prepararan una celebración en su honor, y no es que el ser considerado el héroe supremo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas se le hubiese subido a la cabeza, no señor, simplemente… bueno, a quién demonios no le gustaba ser alabado.

¡Nadie podría culparlo jamás por sentirse orgulloso!

Ah, seguramente al teme de Sasuke se le estaban revolviendo las tripas por los celos en ese mismo instante. Sí, era seguro que detrás de esa cara de enfermo mental se ocultaba un ardiente caldero de pura ira y envidia, porque a él nadie le hizo una fiesta nunca jamás… ni siquiera cuando volvió –cuando él lo trajo a rastras- a Konoha. ¡Jajaja!, pero las cosas eran así, había un gran trecho entre ellos dos: Naruto, el súper ninja, héroe, mesías, querido, personaje principal y cliente "Number One" de Ichiraku´s; Sasuke, chillón, acomplejado con su hermano, vengador inútil, discípulo de una serpiente pedófila, villano, el emo supremo de la trama y amante de los tomates… ¡Por favor! El tipo tenía suerte de ser su amigo, de otra manera sólo sería un personaje ambiental en la historia. Si tenía algo de protagonismo era gracias a él, a Uzumaki Naruto, que había hablado telepáticamente con un tipo poderoso llamado Kishimoto Masashi y le dijo que tuviera piedad con el pobre traumado, en serio, Sasuke era sensible… y ya, había que darle una pizquita de protagonismo para ponerle algo de color a su mierda de existencia o sino el pobre sujeto se cortaría las venas en un descuido, y Naruto era demasiado bueno como para permitir que alguien muriera de manera tan patética.

El hombre se había mostrado comprensivo y, bueno, pasó lo que pasó: Sasuke se convirtió en algo un poco más arriba de un niño chillón con un trauma gigantesco, sólo un poco más arriba, pero algo es algo.

Nadie lo quería, pero al menos era amigo del apuesto personaje principal. Era su sombra, sí, pero eso era mejor que ser nada. Sentía algo de pena por Sasuke, pero nada se podía hacer. Además él mismo se lo buscaba: con esa cara de cólico menstrual fuerte y con esa actitud tan arrogante era obvio que nadie quisiera acercársele.

Nadie nunca le haría a Sasuke una fiesta sorpresa. A él sí, porque simplemente era un tipo genial.

—Será hoy en la noche en la mansión Hyüga.

—¿En la mansión Hyüga?

—Eso dijo Sakura.

El rubio frunció el ceño. —Es muy raro… ¿no lo crees, teme?

Primero lo habían traído al hospital, según tenía entendido, y ahora prestaban su magnífico hogar para su fiesta… Parecía que los Hyüga estaban super amables últimamente.

—No es tan raro. Hiashi Hyüga está fuera de la aldea en una misión que tardará un rato, la mansión estará casi desierta y las pataletas de Neji serán controladas por Hinata. Ah, sí, fue idea de ella después de todo…

Naruto parpadeó: —¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

El otro encogió un poco los hombros, restándole importancia: —Sakura me lo dijo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando? ¡joder! Si le sacaste todo… ¿eso es "toparse" con alguien? ¿de casualidad no te comentó qué vestido se pondrá, qué comida habrá, que música sonará? ¿no te pasó la lista de invitados, Sasuke?

Uchiha bufó molesto, desviando la mirada.

—No jodas… —suspiró—: dos horas, sí, eso es toparse con alguien… el rosado con encaje y delicados bordados negros, pizza, rock, ranchera, pop, vallenato, punk, todo, menos reggaetón porque es una mierda… y sí, dice: Ino puerca, Hinata Hyüga, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten, Neji Hyüga, hermanos Sabaku No, Rock Lee-

—¡Agh, silencio, teme!

O

O

O

Las cosas no siempre iban como uno quería, y eso era algo que Gaara quería que su hermano mayor aprendiera. Por eso…

—No.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favorcito-

Y no importaba cuanto alargara las "o" no cedería.

—No.

—¡Pero, Gaara, Sakura-chan nos invitó!

Sí, se habían acabado de encontrar con la chica de pelo rosado y ella era la causa de que a Kankuro se le alborotaran las lombrices y de nuevo le hiciera berrinche.

—Y rechacé la invitación de manera muy formal, así que está bien.

—¡Hermano, cómo puedes ser tan cruel en esta hermosa vida! ¡Vamos a la fiesta! Somos jóvenes y bellos… Bueno, tú más o menos, pero de todas formas hay que disfrutar la vida… ¡Ah, y además tengo el espíritu fiestero a mil!

Intentó ignorarlo las dos cuadras siguientes, haciendo como si la cosa no fuera con él, como si jamás hubiese visto a ese tipo raro con pintura en toda la jodida cara que gritaba sandeces a diestra y siniestra, pero parecía que eran bastantes conocidos sus lazos sanguíneos… y ya la gente los miraba raro.

—… ¡Es por tu preciado amigo además! ¡Aparte yo sé que mu-e-res por hacernos un striptease privado al ritmo de la maca-¡

Y Kankuro Sabaku No calló misteriosamente.

O

O

O

Naruto frunció el ceño y se frotó la quijada con los dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo su mejor y más exagerado esfuerzo para pensar. Neuronas, neuronas… ¡Por favor, él nunca les pedía nada, nunca! ¡y cuando las necesitaba se venían a poner rebeldes las estúpidas células esas!

—Necesitamos bebidas —habló Sasuke.

—Lo sé, teme —asintió él—, pero nos meteríamos en problemas si las llevamos nosotros… ¡Sakura-chan nos mata!

A Sasuke le pareció gracioso imaginarse a Sakura enojada por ver licor… Era la alumna de Tsunade Senju después de todo, esas dos mujeres podrían dejar fácilmente sin provisión a todos los bares de las cinco naciones ninja si quisieran… y si tuvieran dinero también, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. —Se supone que tú no sabes de la fiesta, así que sería muy raro si llegaras con bebidas.

—Tienes razón —asintió fervientemente—, y hay otro punto.

—¿Cuál?

—Neji, Neji es un aguafiestas. Seguro que sólo permite el ingreso de jugo de mora en la adorada mansión Hyüga´ttebayó.

—Verdad —consintió Sasuke.

—Entonces —el rubio suspiró con fatal resignación, echándose en la camilla—estamos jodidos.

Ambos suspiraron de manera sincronizada. La reunión de esa noche podía ser una excelente oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus conquistas –porque no hay mejor lugar para ligar que una buena fiesta-, pero la cosa no era tan sencilla como se veía. Necesitaban desorden. Necesitaban que perdieran la cordura. Necesitaban que todos dieran rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Necesitaban alcohol. Necesitaban a…

—_¡Kankuro!_

La fría voz que venía de afuera les hizo abrir los ojos. Pocos segundos después ingresaban en el cuarto un calmado pero rabioso kazekage, seguido del marionetista, que tenía las manos unidas en señal de ruego. —¡Gaara, por favor, una noche, sólo una noche más!

Naruto miró a Sasuke, Sasuke miró a Naruto, ambos notablemente avergonzados, pues habían tenido el mismo pensamiento. Mierda… Eso había sonado supremamente mal, _¡el incesto estaba prohibido, más el homosexual, joder! Qué trauma. _

—Naruto —saludó Gaara con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¡No me ignores, emo pelirrojo! —chilló el marionetista, hincándose en el suelo y aferrándose a su pierna—¡No tendremos una mejor, Gaara, lo prometo, será estupenda!

Sasuke negó con lastima; eso ya estaba pasando los límites…

—¡Por favor, hazlo por Naruto!

—¿Por mí? —los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y temor— ¿y yo que tengo que ver con esa relación retorcida que llevan ´ttebayó? —exclamó escandalizado, alejándose lo más humanamente posible de los dos extranjeros.

Gaara parpadeó y su rostro mostró una expresión que rara vez traslucía: confusión, luego, espanto. ¿Qué estaba pensando Uzumaki Naruto que eran ellos dos? Bueno… Por Kankuro no metía las manos al fuego… ¡Pero, Jesús, el kazekage era el más varoncito de los kages! Iba a abrir la boca para aclarar todo el asunto de una vez por todas, pero su hermano lo interrumpió. —¡Naruto, hombre, Gaara no quiere ir esta noche a tu-¡

Un puñado de arena entró en la boca del castaño, ¡que era sorpresa, eso había dicho Sakura! Uno no va por ahí diciéndole a la gente que le van a hacer fiesta sorpresa, porque no sería sorpresa y, además, porque la muchacha de hebras rosadas se encabronaría con ellos a lo lindo… y parecía que tenía bastante contacto con la hokage, así que no convenía. Gaara suspiró. —Naruto, lo que Kankuro quiere decir es-

—¡Gaara, ¿no quieres ir a mi fiesta sorpresa?!

¿Quién había sido el sapo? La mirada verdosa giró hacia el callado moreno recostado en la pared: Sasuke Uchiha era peor que la vieja chismosa del barrio.

Pronto sintió cómo su pierna libre era aprisionada, bajó la mirada y descubrió que el rubio había decidido acompañar al idiota de su hermano mayor. —¡Gaara, por favor, quédense, no tienen que llevarme regalo!

—¡Ves, no tienes que gastar nada, tacaño!¡no hay problema!

Y luego venía el corito: —¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favorcito… ¿sí?!

¿Cómo demonios hacían para alargar exactamente de la misma manera la "o" y la "i"? ¡Estaban perfectamente sincronizados!

Bueno, todos los idiotas están hechos del mismo molde.

Suspiró. Si pensaban que él iba a ceder con sus chillidos y caritas de borrego degollado, estaban total y definitivamente equivocados.

—No.

Al señor de la arena nadie, que quedara claro, nadie lo manipulaba.

Después de media hora en esa tónica, Sasuke ya estaba más que hastiado. Tener a Naruto chillando a los pies de Gaara junto con Kankuro no era precisamente el mejor plan de viernes, más cuando se notaba a leguas por la expresión del kazekage que todo aquel berrinchito no iba a servir para una mierda. ¿Cómo lograba verse tan tranquilo, teniendo a dos retrasados mentales clavados a sus piernas como sanguijuelas y hablando como si fueran un maldito coro? Había oído que estaba asistiendo a terapias… Definitivamente Gaara tenía que pasarle el número porque, de estar él en su posición, ya los hubiera mandado al culo del mundo sin boleto de vuelta.

Ya estaba a punto de hacerle un favor al chico _Love –_activando su precioso Mangekyo Sharingan-, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Al primer toqueteo Kankuro pegó un brinco y se metió bajo la camilla, dejando a todos sorprendidos… y a Sasuke y Gaara internamente aliviados.

—¿Por qué te escondes, Kankuro? —preguntó el kazekage sin mucho interés, realmente, por el rarísimo y muy común comportamiento de su hermano.

—¡De seguro es Temari que me quiere golpear por lo que hice! —contestó asustado, esa mujer exageraba demasiado las cosas y se ponía histérica siempre que él tomaba prestadas sus liguitas del cabello para recoger el de su adorado _Karasu_—Tú también deberías esconderte, Gaara.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

—¡Pues tú verás, esa mujer es muy agresiva! —asomó la cabeza, mirando respectivamente a Naruto y Sasuke —Si les preguntan, ustedes no me han visto —y volvió a la oscuridad.

—¡A-adelante!

Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en la puerta –Kankuro había cerrado los ojos-. Gaara estaba algo asustado, su corazón se aceleró drámaticamente…

—_C-con permiso…_

Luego fue el turno de que el de Naruto diera un brinco. Era Hinata.

Allí estaba, tan hermosa y tierna como siempre, con ese encantador sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas y esa sonrisa tímida. Oyó lejanamente que saludaba a Sasuke y Gaara, pero él simplemente no prestaba atención a sus palabras… Ella movía los labios de manera tan provocadora –mierda, ¿acaso lo hacía a propósito? ¿quería torturarlo?-, eran tan rosados y se veían tan deliciosos…

Tuvo que salir de su estado de aletargamiento cuando la tuvo frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y las manos estiradas. —T-te traje un poco de ramen, Naruto-kun.

—Arigato, Hina-

—¡Ah, pero si sólo es Hinata, gracias a Dios!

A Hinata se le puso la piel de gallina. Esa voz… Su mente le gritaba "¡no mires, no mires, no mires!", pero la curiosidad es el punto débil del humano.

¿Acaso era una maldita broma?: ¡Kankuro salió de debajo de la cama, Sabaku No Kankuro!

La única persona que debía mantener alejada esa noche… estaba ahí, paseándose con esa sonrisa por la aldea de la hoja como si nada.

Se acabó, era el fin… estaba muerta. Él sería el responsable de su muerte. La expulsarían del clan, ya lo veía venir; Kankuro haría añicos la mansión Hyüga.

Simplemente era demasiado, así que optó por desmayarse.

—¡Eh, Hinata!

Era mejor negar los problemas.

O

O

O

Esa mujer era una frustrante, tortuosa y definitiva prueba del destino. O, como diría Shikamaru, un verdadero dolor en el trasero. —Lo siento, no puedo dejar pasar a nadie mientras Hinata-sama no esté presente.

—¡No me jodas la vida, Neji! —bramó ella, ya hecha una furia total—¡tengo que arreglar todo para la fiesta de Naruto!

—Lo sé, pero si Hinata-sama…

—¿Por qué tanta gritería, frentona?

Y allí venía la que faltaba…

—Neji dice que no podemos entrar hasta que Hinata vuelva.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se cubrió los oídos: las mujeres eran escandalosas a morir. Todas. Bueno, todas excepto Hinata-sama, ella sí era una ternurita.

—¿Cómo que no podemos entrar? ¿no ves la hora que es, Neji? ¡Es tardísimo, tenemos mucho que hacer!

—Lo siento, no las puedo dejar pasar.

—¿Acaso no somos amigos? —preguntó la novia de Naruto.

—La amistad no tiene nada que ver. Son cosas de familia, si Hinata-sama no está… no puedo dejarles poner un pie en la mansión.

Dio la vuelta y dejó atrás a las dos, que seguían alegando como urracas.

—…¡Ah, mierda, ¿y dónde diablos se metió Hinata?!

Cierto.

Su prima se estaba tardando demasiado…

O

O

O

Cuando Hinata despertó vio el cielo azul y pensó que era de día, luego se dio cuenta que miraba los ojos de Naruto. De inmediato se sintió enrojecer, pero luego recordó, recordó todo: ramen, Kankuro, mansión, fiesta…

¡Fiesta!

Bajó de un salto de la camilla –no supo cómo había llegado ahí, ni quería saber-, parecía que Kankuro, Sasuke y Gaara ya no andaban por ahí, así que estaba sola con él…

—L-lo siento, tengo que irme ya, es tarde…

Y sí, no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero ya estaba oscureciendo… ¡Sakura la iba a masacrar!

Él la miro con gesto decepcionado, pero luego le sonrió. —Entiendo.

—Sayonara, Naruto-kun…

Se dio vuelta. Naruto la tomó de la muñeca y ella, al darse cuenta, ya estaba siendo acunada en su pecho. —Gracias por todo, Hinata´ttebayó…

Casi se desmaya de nuevo al sentir la respiración masculina en su oído, tembló con el susurro encantador y se sintió embriagada, borracha del olor varonil que desprendía su piel y que le llenaba por completo las fosas nasales…

La derretía.

¿Era posible que un hombre, un simple hombre, causara tantas reacciones extremas en ella? No, no era posible, pero Naruto no era un simple hombre… él era la definición más hermosa y magnífica de hombre, él era el conjunto de las cualidades masculinas, él era… todo lo que uno podía desear, imaginar, la representación más perfecta del sexo masculino. Él era la unión armónica y perfecta de lo que se puede amar. Él era Naruto, simplemente Naruto.

Tuvo que aferrarse de la camiseta de él porque de repente el mundo comenzó a girar… Pensó que podía caerse en cualquier momento, sus rodillas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, pero él pareció presentirlo y la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—El ramen estaba delicioso, lo haces exactamente como me gusta´ttebayó, serás una gran esposa…

Él parecía no querer callarse y, para ese entonces, ella ya había optado por cerrar los ojos. Sentía como el fuego le recorría las venas y su corazón…¡Dios, parecía que latiera por dos! ¡Así de frenético estaba!

Naruto se detuvo sólo un rato después, y, cuando lo único que oía era la respiración de él sobre su oreja, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, lo que sentía no era sólo su corazón. Él de él también había enloquecido, y ambos retumbaban entre sus pechos.

—Hinata-chan… tú pelo huele rico´ttebayó…

—G-gracias… él tuyo también… huele muy bien.

Él rió suavemente. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

Enrojeció.

¿Le creería si le dijera que podía diferenciar el olor de su cabello aun cuando estuviera una cuadra más adelante?

—N-Naruto-kun… —balbuceó su nombre con un hilito de voz, ignorando su pregunta—, tengo que irme…

No dijo nada por un momento, sólo soltó un suspiro indescifrable. —Está bien, te dejaré ir… —estrechó más el abrazo y posó los labios tras su oído, lentamente, más en forma de caricia que de beso y luego, cuando ella aún estaba desorientada y temblorosa, la apartó de sí con suavidad, sonriéndole, como dándole el permiso de marcharse.

No tardó mucho. Hinata dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta con las mejillas más rojas que los tomates maduros que tanto le gustaban a Sasuke.

—¡Hinata-chan! —llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir y ella le permitió ver su hermosa mirada perlada un segundo más—¡Nos vemos en mi fiesta sorpresa´ttebayó! —exclamó, guiñando el ojo. Pudo notar cómo ella se sonrojaba más –sí, parecía imposible, pero Hinata siempre lo sorprendía-antes de asentir y cerrar.

Hinata, en el pasillo, llevó las manos a su pecho y sintió su corazón rebelde que parecía querer liberarse de su prisión. Ese hombre parecía que no tuviera ni una pizca de sentido común… ¿acaso quería causarle un infarto? ¿quería verla muerta? ¿qué mal le había hecho hecha para que la torturara de tan deliciosa manera?

Ese beso, ese fascinante mimo que le brindó con sus labios…

Aún sentía la piel arder.

Le había costado demasiado, demasiado, demasiado, evitar rogarle por más.

Naruto suspiró hondamente, recostándose en el pequeño colchón de su camilla, y cerró los ojos.

Casi no es capaz, casi no lo logra…

Le había costado demasiado, demasiado, demasiado, evitar comérsela a besos.

Antes de una fiesta… se viven cosas intensas.


	8. VIII: Los Ninjas También Se Divierten

**Palabras: 3.620.**

Después de mucho sin publicar, al fin logré sacar un capítulo de Misión Conquistar A Hinata ´ttebayó. No estoy especialmente contenta con el resultado –es realmente difícil adaptar algo que hice hace tanto tiempo a mi forma actual de escribir, pero me estoy esforzando-. He intentado hacerlo un poco más largo para reducir el No. de capítulos. Espero les guste.

* * *

**VIII.**

**LOS NINJAS TAMBIEN SE DIVIERTEN.**

Ya todo se encontraba preparado para la gran celebración. La enorme sala principal de la aún más enorme mansión Hyüga fue el lugar escogido para la tertulia y Sakura, junto con Hinata e Ino se habían encargado de decorarla apropiadamente. Sasuke de vez en cuando se pasó para supuestamente ayudar, pero en realidad no fue de mucha ayuda, mejor dicho: estorbó.

El espacio estaba ocupado con gran cantidad de muebles acolchonados de alegres colores, en las paredes y techo sobresalían los adornos naranjas, la larguísima mesa con aperitivos y bebidas llamaba totalmente la atención, mesas y sillas habían sido bellamente decoradas y el centro se convirtió en una gran, espectacular e improvisada pista de baile. Chöji era el DJ, al principio quería ser quien sirviera la comida, pero nadie estaba tan loco como para permitirle ocupar tal papel.

El sol se metió y la hora llegó, todos los invitados estaban presentes, todos excepto Gaara y, obviamente, Naruto: el homenajeado.

—Hinata —llamó Sakura con la atención concentrada en una estúpida serpentina que rehusaba acomodarse—, por favor ve a buscar a Naruto y tráelo.

Se sobresaltó un poco. —¿Yo?

—¿Hay otra Hinata por aquí? A menos que Neji se pinte el pelo y se ponga busto, tú eres Hinata.

—Ey, oí eso.

Ella asintió levemente y tartamudeó un poco: —¿P-pero qué… qué le digo?

La mirada estresada y molesta de la chica de cabellos rosados le hizo saber que no era buena idea hacer tantas preguntas. Sakura en realidad estaba muy, muy irritable y eso no era bueno para nadie. —Pues inventa cualquier cosa… —dijo— que Neji le va a dar ramen, o que a Neji le volvió la depresión, o que Neji de nuevo está asustándonos con esas cosas del destino o que a Neji le dio un infarto, ¡qué sé yo!

—También oí eso….

Parecía que aún tenía un pequeño resentimiento contra su primo.

—Está bien —aceptó la heredera del clan Hyüga y salió sumisa, mientras oía tras su espalda los gritos de la joven ninja-medic.

—¡¿Y dónde demonios está Gaara? Él es amigo de Naruto... ¿Acaso quiere provocar otra guerra ninja, ah?!

Sasuke echó una ojeada al marionetista de Suna y éste asintió. —Ya venimos —avisaron antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

—¡Esperen, ¿a dónde van?! ¡la fiesta ya va a empezar! —pero era demasiado tarde, ellos no quisieron, digo, no pudieron oírla ya —¡lleguen antes que Naruto! —les advirtió, para luego desviar la vista a los otros—mierda… esto es un desastre.

Ino y Tenten acudieron para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

* * *

Gaara se cruzó de brazos. Ya estaba empezando a molestarlo bastante esa actitud insistente de su hermano. Aunque no podía negar que le sorprendía el ver a Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor, el vengador, el chico cool, prestándose para los jueguitos de su hermano. ¿Qué quería obtener aquel sujeto?

—Necesitamos que el kazekage venga —habló el azabache.

—¿Qué están tramando? —preguntó él con desconfianza.

—No es nada especial, hermano, simplemente queremos divertirnos —y ahí iba Kankuro con una de esas estúpidas sonrisas socarronas que jamás traían cosas buenas—. Hazlo por Naruto.

Bueno, Naruto era su amigo y todo… lo había salvado… pero él no se molestaría tanto si faltaba. Es decir, Naruto pretendía ser hokage algún día, así que él más que nadie debería entender que las responsabilidades de un líder sobrepasan los deseos y sentimientos del sujeto, ¿verdad? Un kage no podía estar alejado de su aldea mucho tiempo, era un símbolo de protección… la gente desesperaría si él desapareciera o se tardara más de lo debido en su breve visita a Konoha.

_Aún más en estos tiempos…_

—Naruto entenderá.

Kankuro bufó y se rascó la cabeza: —¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer en Suna? La aldea no desaparecerá si te tardas un poco, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

Por ejemplo, jamás nadie hubiera podido predecir que Naruto resultaría tan herido en la batalla de unas semanas atrás.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró Kankuro—. Baki se encargará de todo… además —sonrió—no le puedes hacer un desplante semejante a tu querida alumna…

¿Alumna?

Sasuke dio una media sonrisa: —Puedes salir.

Y los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se abrieron un milímetro más de lo usual; de las sombras de los arboles surgió la única figura que quería ver al volver a su aldea. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Oh… esos malditos estaban jugando sucio.

—Matsuri.

—Gaara-sensei —ella se inclinó y le sonrió brillantemente, pero con timidez—, espero poder divertirme con ustedes esta noche.

Bien, eso era bajo… ¿cómo podría decirle que se devolvían en ese segundo a Suna, traducido: a llenar papeles y limpiar montañas de polvo? Simplemente no podía ser tan vil. —Bien.

Se dio la vuelta, sólo para evitar ver los horribles rostros de satisfacción de los otros dos, y echó a andar hacía la mansión Hyüga. Tenía el camino marcado en lo más profundo de su mente… en realidad, Gaara dudaba que algún día pudiera olvidarlo.

—¡Ey, Gaara, pero esta noche no quiero que nos hagas un streptease, ¿me oíste?! ¡Jajaja!

Las terapias, había que recordar las terapias…

* * *

No fue un reto adivinar dónde podría encontrar a Naruto. Estaba más que claro para ella que él, al salir del hospital, sólo querría ir a comer a su lugar favorito: Ichiraku´s ramen. Cuando lo vio ahí, sentado en una de las bancas y engullendo fideos mientras reía diciendo alguna que otra estupidez al viejo Teuchi, Hinata sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba; era tan bello, en realidad, en verdad lo era.

Fueron cinco segundos en que pudo observarlo con calma desde la puerta del local hasta que él plantó esos intensos ojos azules en ella, aún con los palillos en la boca. —¡H-Hinata! —a duras penas pudo entenderle. Él tragó y le sonrió amablemente un momento después—Así que te han mandado a ti para llevarme… ¿has perdido en el piedra, papel o tijera? —comentó bastante animado, palpando el asiento de al lado para que se sentara. Ella lo hizo mientras negaba en silencio y le sonreía tímidamente—¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí? —preguntó al engullir el último sorbo del caldo y suspirar con satisfacción.

—Fue fácil… —murmuró—, pensé que querrías probar el mejor ramen de K-konoha apenas pudieras…

Naruto se mantuvo un momento en silencio y colocó el dinero sobre la barra. —Vamos´ttebayó —dijo llanamente antes de salir del local.

Hinata lo siguió algo atontada por su inusual seriedad y mantuvo la cabeza baja durante todo el trayecto, preguntándose si acaso ella había dicho algo inadecuado, pero por más que lo pensó… bueno, ella no hablaba mucho de todas maneras, y siempre era cuidadosa al soltar las palabras, así que era imposible que hubiese hecho algo mal, ¿o sí? De cualquier manera Naruto no pronunció palabra hasta que ella pudo divisar su casa, la imponente mansión Hyüga, y eso la preocupó… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a Uzumaki Naruto con una actitud tan calmada y seria? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él estuvo tanto tiempo en silencio? Como en ese momento jamás… La última vez que él se había quedado sin habla sólo unos minutos… ¿cómo habían terminado las cosas? Ah, sí, ella casi termina besándolo. Y había sido justo el día anterior, cuando después de mucho silencio él había_sufrido_ un terrible y muy extraño dolor en el estómago. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían de sólo recordarlo, ¿estaría planeando Naruto algo parecido?

Definitivamente no era bueno que un chico rubio, ruidoso y tonto se mantuviera pensativo por mucho; ella siempre terminaba casi sufriendo un ataque cardíaco cuando sucedía.

—N-Naru- —por poco choca contra la espalda ancha y fuerte del muchacho, quien paró abruptamente a mitad de la calle vacía.

—No es el mejor…

¿Ah? ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Abrió los ojos al comprenderlo. —¿N-no es el mejor?

—No, no es el mejor — él se giró y Hinata se sintió derretir ante tan maravillosa sonrisa— ¡he decidido que me gusta más el tuyo´ttebayó! —anunció con alegría.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse y luego suspiró con algo de alivio. Así que era eso en lo que venía pensando todo el camino. Naruto… en verdad él vivía para comparar ramen.

Soltó una suave risilla. —Gracias, Naruto-kun… —le sonrió—e-eso me hace muy feliz.

Lo vio frotarse la nariz, tal vez con vergüenza, tal vez con alegría y luego se dio la vuelta nuevamente, pero Hinata casi pudo jurar que las mejillas tostadas se pintaron de rosa por un segundo. —¡Vamos, Hinata, a mi fiesta sorpresa´ttebayó!

—Eh, N-Naruto-kun —apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo—,yo no creo que-

Pero él la interrumpió con una risotada.

—No pasa nada —le guiñó un ojo, después de pasar por la entrada y el vestíbulo, cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la sala principal—: fingiré sorpresa, lo prometo´ttebayó.

Suspiró. Más le valía… o sino Sakura se encargaría de masacrarlo a él y de paso a todo aquel que fuese sospechoso de haber soltado la lengua, y ella tenía claro que no querría estar entre esos.

Asintió y Naruto empujó la enorme puerta.

* * *

Dentro todos se paseaban de un lado para otro entre risas, música y bebidas. Y sí: nadie se sorprendió al verlo… Ya saben, ese clásico grito de "¡sorpresa!" en una fiesta… pues sorpresa, parecía que no era conocido por ninguno de los allí presentes. Naruto carraspeó, pero nadie le puso mucha atención en sí, algunos le miraron de reojo, otros simplemente le sonrieron, y después todos siguieron con lo suyo, en sus charlas y pasándolo a lo grande a costillas de él –bueno, no es como si él hubiese costeado la fiesta o algo así, pero sin él no tendrían motivo para celebrar, ¿no?-; pensó que esos idiotas solamente buscaban una excusa para festejar y su recuperación no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Malditos.

—¡Oigan! —gritó enojado, cuando ya se había cansado de permanecer en la puerta como una estatua junto a Hinata—¡Ya llegué, ¿no ven´ttebayó?!

Kiba sonrió divertido: —Feliz día del árbol, Naruto.

—Yo diría que del chamizo —le secundó el Uchiha, sonriendo con satisfacción y los demás se soltaron en risas.

¿Era eso posible? ¿así era como debía ser tratado el héroe de la aldea escondida entre las hojas? ¿así debía ser tratado el salvador, el mesías? ¿¡por qué debía el personaje principal sufrir semejante humillación?! ¡Al diablo, era momento de mudarse a tierra de las olas, donde _sí _lo apreciaban! Entonces toda esa manada de desagradecidos aprenderían que Uzumaki Naruto es un ninja al cual se tiene que valorar, sí señor, y llorarían amargamente… se arrastrarían hasta él, le lamerían los pies y le rogarían que volviese a la humilde aldea que lo despreció para que alegrara sus inmundas existencias y él, como era demasiado bueno, no podría negarse al ruego de personas tan desgraciadas en la vida, así que volvería, pero haciéndoles saber que sería la última oportunidad de venerarlo. Apenas cometieran un error se largaría y punto. Sí, así tenían que ser las cosas.

—Así que andan muy chistositos hoy —dijo fuertemente, acallando las risas—. Bien, creo que si me han traído hasta aquí sólo para reírse de mí, entonces me voy. Espero que disfruten su fiestecita de quinta. —sonrió con orgullo, dándose la vuelta. Había actuado de manera genial, estaba seguro, ahora lo siguiente en mente era hacer las maletas para su viaje a la tierra donde lo idolatraban. Ah, quería ver qué tal estaba el puente "Naruto"…

_Inari, viejo Tazuna… Allá voy´ttebayó._

Pero un aura maligna empezó a asfixiarlo, sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro y, cuando se giró, pudo ver los ojos verdes del mismísimo diablo. —Mira, Naruto… —la voz de Sakura sonaba aterradora, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza—, gasté mucho tiempo, me esforcé demasiado, junto con Ino y Hinata, decorando el salón, organizando la comida, escogiendo la música, invitando a todos… Nos gastamos un maldito día en organizar esto, así que _tú _—lo agarró más fuerte de las solapas— vas a beber, vas a mover el trasero, vas a comer, vas a sonreír… ¡Vas a disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿entendido?! —completó, mientras sacudía al pobre homenajeado como una maraca.

—E-entendido… —logró responder a duras penas. Su novia lo soltó y el rostro femenino sufrió un cambio drástico; fue como si pasara de ser la Vicky-solo-con-Timmy a ser la Vicky-cuando-los-señores-Turner-llegan-a-casa, o mejor: pasó de ser Mamá Cosma-con- Wanda a ser Mamá Cosma-con-Cosmo. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en eso… y en que tenía que dejar de ver tanto a los padrinos mágicos.

—Bien… ¿quieres un poco de pizza? —preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa -¡sí, como las de Mamá Cosma!- y él sólo pudo asentir, mientras recibía el pedazo que se le ofrecía, aún con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad—¿qué esperan, chicos? ¡vamos, hay mucha para todos! —y todos estaban tan shockeados como el rubio, así que sólo asintieron con cara de trauma y se formaron en filita para coger un pedazo.

Pronto todo ese asunto de la bipolaridad de Sakura fue olvidado –Naruto aún no podía sacarse a la vieja mujer con cabello verde de la cabeza, pero lo intentaba mientras pescaba toda la pizza que podía de la mesa-, y todos decidieron que lo mejor era alejarse de ella por un rato, beber, comer, bailar, en fin, disfrutar cuando pudieran… porque la vida de un ninja no deja mucho espacio para festejar, así que debían aprovechar hasta el más efímero segundo de juerga.

Naruto se encontraba feliz y no era para menos: había conseguido cinco pedazos de pizza y, aunque se había embutido dos tazones de ramen en Ichiraku´s –aparte de habee comido el de Hinata-, aún tenía espacio en la panza… ¡A la comida no se le decía que no, era pecado!

Todos reían, hablaban y molestaban mientras comían. Sasuke simplemente masticaba lentamente su trozo de pizza recostado en un rincón del salón, observando, y a la vez no, lo que acontecía en el lugar, cuando vio que el idiota de su amigo venía en su dirección con sólo un trozo de pizza en la mano. _Es un marrano ese dobe,_ pensó,_ ya se comió los otros cuatro y viene para acá, ¿qué demonios querrá ahora? Seguramente joder la vida como siempre…_

Cuando Sasuke lo sintió lo suficientemente cerca cerró los ojos y dio tranquilamente el último mordisco a su comida. —¿Qué quieres ahora, dobe? —la horrible cara de _Puerco-Uzumaki_ expresaba inocencia y eso sólo significaba que quería pedir algo.

—Teme, ¿me harías un favorcito? —la voz de Naruto era empalagosa y la mirada de cachorrito hizo que Sasuke se irritará y alzara una ceja para que se apurara y terminara con eso de una vez por todas —Verás, Sasuke, es que como ya había comido ramen, entonces no pude comer mis cinco pedacitos de pizza tan rápidamente como quisiera… y el último se me enfrió… —le sonrió—¿podrías calentarla con esa técnica tuya en la que echas fuego de la boca como en los circos´ttebayó? —pidió, haciendo señas estúpidas mientras trataba de imitar cuando él hacía su maravilloso y muy complicado jutsu del clan Uchiha, lo cual lo irritó aún más: ¿acaso se creía que él era un maldito horno microondas o qué mierda?

Suspiró. —Está bien, ponla en la mesa para que pueda quemar-calentarla —se corrigió, con una media sonrisa llena de malicia que pasó completamente desapercibida por el jinchuuriki del Kyübi, quien obedeció cual niño pequeño. Ese Sasuke era una persona muy buena; una pizza fría era lo peor del mundo, una tortura… se le iba la sazón y sabía como a caucho esa mierda, pero ahora, gracias a su fiel amigo, podría disfrutar de una maravillosa comida caliente.

Uchiha cerró los ojos, haciendo los sellos del jutsu: —¡Katon! —finalizó exhalando una gran llamarada de fuego en dirección a la mesa y el trozo de comida quedó completamente rostizado—Listo. —dijo con parsimonia, observando su obra maestra.

Naruto, por el contrario, estaba perplejo. —Sasuke... ¿por qué… por qué hiciste algo como eso? —balbuceó con los ojos fijos en el carbón y la quijada caída. Su preciosa, preciosa y jugosa pizza… destruida.

—Pues qué creíste que haría —le reprochó—, ¿acaso me ves cara de horno o qué, maldita sea? No soy tu sirviente ni nada parecido como para que tenga que calentar lo que te vas a tragar —joder, que el Katon era algo serio.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, Sasuke… —los ojos azules brillaron por las lágrimas y la melancolía mientras recogía los restos de la mesa—Hubieras evitado una muerte. Ahora, si me disculpas… yo… le daré cristiana sepultura —y dicho esto salió rumbo al jardín con el cadáver en mano y el llanto en las mejillas, dispuesto a darle el último adiós.

Sasuke no prestó la más mínima atención a la tragedia del rubio. Si le preguntaban si sentía remordimiento la respuesta era un rotundo "no". Era algo típico de Naruto ser un idiota, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con eso, así que siguió su camino en la vida como si nada… como si una persona no estuviese llorando una pérdida a tan solo unos metros de allí y por culpa de él.

* * *

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos en una de esas típicas escenas ridículas y bochornosas. Sasuke y Naruto parecían nunca madurar –en especial el último-… y pensar que estaba en el equipo siete con ellos. Por un segundo Sakura se permitió recordar el pasado, cuando perseguía a Sasuke como una loca y rechazaba a Naruto cada vez que se le acercaba.

La vida podía ser muy irónica. El que ella terminara siendo novia del chico tonto y escandaloso que no lograba aprobar el examen gennin lo demostraba.

Suspiró con melancolía y, sin darse cuenta, su mirada se fijó en el azabache de ojos oscuros al otro lado del salón. Tenía que reconocerlo: los años le habían sentado bastante bien a Sasuke, estaba más guapo que nunca.

—¿Hasta cuándo Sakura? —brincó al sentir el susurro en su oído y, al ver a la tonta de Ino a su lado, suspiró.

—Me asustaste —dijo—¿hasta cuándo qué, de qué hablas? —llevó el vaso de limonada a los labios, evitando la mirada de la rubia entrometida.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta farsa? —Ino la imitó—Tú siempre has estado enamorada de Sasuke, aún ahora, así que hazte un favor, hazle un favor a Naruto, a Sasuke, a todos y sé honesta contigo misma, maldición: dile a Naruto que no lo quieres.

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió, sintiéndose extrañamente ofendida—Y-yo quiero a Naruto.

Los ojos azules de Ino brillaron con sabiduría: —Lo quieres, pero no lo amas —explicó, mirándola a los ojos— y no trates de negarlo, no trates de engañarme, no trates de engañarte… ni a Naruto. Sería como si Tenten fuera novia de Lee: ella lo quiere, pero a quien ama es a Neji y eso se nota a leguas. Igual pasa con ustedes —tomó un sorbo de su vaso, dándole tiempo de pensar.

—Quizá tengas razón… —oh, sí que la tenía—pero… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —murmuró más para sí misma que para Ino.

Ella le sonrió, tocándole el hombro para darle alientos. —Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo—. Mira, Naruto va a darle cristiana sepultura a su pedazo de carbón —guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron mientras asentía , dispuesta para seguir a Naruto: —Gracias, Ino —pronunció antes de alejarse.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha. —¿Qué puedo decir? —se encogió de hombros ya cuando Sakura había desaparecido—Soy la mejor… ¡Uh, amo esa canción! —exclamó antes de lanzarse al centro de la pista donde retumbaba "la chica gomela".

* * *

El chico de rasgos perrunos no pudo hacer nada menos que sonreír desde su mesa al ver los movimientos agraciados de Ino mientras bailaba y hacía un intento de mímica de la divertida canción.

—Ino en realidad es muy bonita —oyó que alguien le hablaba y, al girar el rostro, pudo ver a Lee sentado a su lado, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas y aliento alcoholizado -¿de dónde había sacado licor ese tipo-, se notaba en su voz que había estado bebiendo—. Yo saldría con ella. Lástima que no esté enamorada de mí… —continuó mientras clavaba los ojos en la rubia y contaba con los dedos—, ni de Neji, ni de Naruto, ni de Sasuke, ni de Chöji, no de Shino, ni de Sai, no de Shikamaru, ni de Gaara, ni de Kankuro… ¡Ah, se me acabaron los dedos! —exclamó antes de quitarse los zapatos para seguir con los de los pies.

Cuando a Lee se le acabaron los dedos de los pies y, después de mencionar a cada uno de los senseis y casi a toda la población masculina de Konoha, Kiba lo entendió: él no había sido nombrado.

—… Préstame tus dedos, Kiba.. Ah, ¿quién seguía? Bueno… el caso es que Ino está enamorada de… —Y Lee cayó dormido sobre la mesa.

_Ino… ¿enamorada de mí?_

No. Imposible, no podía ser. Negó y tomó un sorbo a su limonada… sólo era cosa de un borracho loco.

* * *

La puerta del salón se abrió con gran estruendo. Sakura miró a Naruto enojada por su clara falta de delicadeza y él sólo sonreía con sorna; ambos se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

—¡Oigan, chicos: Sakura-chan y yo hemos terminado´ttebayó! —alzó los brazos, claramente feliz.

Fase uno de la misión completa: ahora era un tipo soltero.

—Oye, creo que no deberías decir algo así de manera tan animada... —opinó Shikamaru.

Naruto tembló al sentir una presencia familiar a su lado.

Mamá Cosma había vuelto.

* * *

¿Y qué les ha parecido? :3 Por si acaso les dejo el link de la canción que enloqueció a Ino Xd´D "La chica gomela" de Los Tupamaros de Colombia: watch?v=l6HEvCzmfvQ

Próximo capítulo: La botellita.


End file.
